


Turn It Up Hot

by littlelouishiccups



Series: Loving You Is Free [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, a teensy bit of humiliation?, anyway this is p much just smut, mentions of sub frenzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelouishiccups/pseuds/littlelouishiccups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue of sorts to "Loving You Is Free", in which Louis returns home from a long business trip and he and Harry delve into the world of BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry let himself into the house late on Saturday night with a sigh. He looked at the clock in the entry hall and realized it was actually early Sunday morning, and yawned as he hung his coat up on the tree and trudged towards the bedroom, tired from another night out without Louis.

It was the beginning of awards season- Louis' busiest time of the year, and he'd been in Los Angeles for over two weeks now. The last time he and Harry had been apart for so long was... last awards season, and he was busier this year than last. He had more acts now, his company had gained more popularity, and Harry was so so proud of him. He just missed him sometimes- hated it when he couldn't go on long trips with him.

Harry sent him a text as he readied himself for bed.

_I'm home. Can you spare a few minutes to facetime? Xx_

He set his phone on the bathroom countertop as he undressed, sliding out of his jeans and untying the blue bandana from around his neck, something he'd started wearing when he was feeling subby and Louis was away, a subtle identifier of who he belonged to. He folded it and set it aside while he brushed his teeth and washed his face, waiting for a text back. His phone lit up as he was patting his face dry, an incoming facetime call from Louis.

Harry smiled and tossed the towel aside to answer the call.

"Hiya love!" Louis said, smiling at Harry over the screen, looking proper posh in his work suit. Harry wondered how late he was working. It had to be around dinner time in Los Angeles. He hoped Liam and Eleanor were making him take breaks, made a mental note to text both of them and ask.

"Have a good night?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, trying to hide his yawn. He didn't want Louis to end the call early, thinking Harry was too knackered to talk. "Wish you could've come. People are starting to think I've made you up."

Louis laughed his soft, breathy laugh. God, Harry missed him. It was like the longer they’d been together, the harder it was to be apart. He never thought he’d end up being the guy who moved in with his boyfriend after six months, but when Louis suggested it at the end of Harry and Zayn’s lease, it seemed like the only logical thing to do. Louis moved into almost every crevice of Harry’s life, and although he’d been scared shitless at the beginning, he couldn’t imagine his life without him now.

"I promise I'll make it out once things settle down, babe."

Harry nodded. He knew Louis wasn't standing him up on purpose and he didn’t fault him for it. He’d known how busy and driven Louis was when he met him, but now he had an appreciation for how passionate Louis was when it came to the things he cared about- his clients, his family, his friends, _Harry_.

"Max is helping to defend my honor though, isn't he?" Louis asked. It was what he always asked when Harry brought this up.

Eleanor's husband, Max, took Harry to his first munch on a weekend when Louis and Eleanor were out of town on business. Louis and Harry had been dating exclusively for a couple of months, and Louis felt terrible for missing their first Valentine's Day, so he recruited Max to show Harry a good time. Eleanor was the one who suggested the munch.

Harry always pictured going to his first munch with Louis, but he and Max had a lot in common, and he supposed going to his first munch with another sub would be fun too.

He'd been right. Harry had a blast, finding a community that wouldn't judge he and Louis for what they liked to do in bed, who could give them advice and new ideas. Harry met a lot of great people at the munch, including Lou, a switch whose husband managed a club downtown that hosted a BDSM night once every two weeks. Upon learning that Harry was looking for a job and had bar-tending experience, she told him to come in for an interview later that week. He started working at the bar two weeks later, delighted to find out that Kendall, the girl who’d helped him with his first lingerie excursion, also worked at the club.

Harry called Louis that night, and excitedly told him about all of the nice people he'd met and how much fun he'd had. Louis had listened to his stories with delight, and excitedly promised Harry that he'd come to the next munch.

Nearly ten months later and he'd still yet to find his way to one, something always getting in the way, whether it be work, or exhaustion, or once... a nasty stomach bug. Harry knew Louis felt terrible about continually missing something Harry enjoyed so much, so he tried not to nag him about it, even though he wanted to show him off more than anything.

"I think Jeff and Glenne are organizing a demonstration on Kinbaku for the next one," he told Louis, knowing that was something he would be interested in. They both knew Harry didn't have the patience to sit still while Louis worked out even the simplest knots, so the intricate Japanese rope art was out of the question during their scenes, but he figured Louis would enjoy a demonstration all the same.

"That sounds sick," Louis admitted, clearing his throat, and Harry could tell his interest was officially piqued. "When is it? I'll clear my schedule."

"In a couple of weeks. I'll look at the calendar in the morning and let you know for sure," Harry told him, hiding another yawn with the back of his hand.

"Jeff still trying to hook you up with that Xavier guy?" Louis asked, in what he probably thought was a nonchalant manner, but Harry knew better.

"It's Xander," Harry rolled his eyes as Louis' pursed lips. "You know it's Xander, and yeah he mentioned him again. I told you they think you're made up."

Jeff and his girlfriend, Glenne, were the organizers of the group Harry met up with the most. Harry loved them, and he knew Jeff meant well when he kept trying to set Harry up with his friend Xander, a Dom who was looking for a sub, but he was also getting a bit tired of it too. He really needed Louis to come out with him the next time. He felt like he had something to prove at this point, and he wanted to show him off too, show everyone how good Louis was to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Louis waved his hand dismissively. "Xavier, Xander. Toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe. How'd your exam go?"

Harry smirked at how unsubtle his boyfriend was, but let the subject change slide. He told Louis about his last exams and the papers he had due before the end of his first semester of law school. He was so stressed that he felt almost itchy. He needed Louis home to dominate him and offer some release like, yesterday. He just had to endure a few more days without him.

Louis cut off his rambling before too long, telling Harry he looked exhausted and that he should get some sleep. Harry reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to say goodbye just yet, but he knew he was so tired that he was probably shit company anyway. Louis most likely had important things to do anyway.

"Love you," Harry murmured as he settled into bed, reaching up to turn off the lamp on his bedside table.

"Love you too," Louis said, blowing a kiss as he ended the call.

\-----

Louis arrived back home in London four days later, while Harry was in his last class of the day. Harry received the text informing him that Louis was home safe as his professor was going over the plan for their last few classes. He smiled at his phone and started getting antsy in anticipation.

He nearly sprinted out of the building and across campus to his car (an over the top birthday present from Louis that he almost hadn’t accepted) when the professor dismissed them. He shot Louis a text as he neared the car park.

_On my way!_

Louis' response was immediate.

_Drive safe !! see you soon :)_

Louis greeted him in the entry way, enveloping Harry in a tight hug as soon as he walked through the door. Harry dropped his bag and hugged him tightly back, burying his face in Louis' neck and breathing deeply. He'd showered in his short time home and smelled fresh and clean, the hair at the nape of his neck still damp.

"Missed you," Louis whispered into Harry's ear, shooting a shiver down his spine.

Harry kissed his neck. "Let's not do this again." Almost a month apart was far too long.

Louis hummed in agreement and pulled away just enough to be able to kiss Harry, a gentle brush of their lips together.

"How was your flight?" Harry asked when they finally pulled apart.

He followed Louis into the house and to the kitchen as he relayed his airport stories, expressing how surprised and thankful he was that not a single connecting flight had been delayed.

"You working tonight?" Louis asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.

Harry leaned back against the counter and nodded, wishing he'd thought to ask for the night off. He wanted to spend the night wrapped in Louis, not flirting with presumptuous drunks for tips.

"Reckon I'll be proper jet lagged," Louis told him. "Think I might stop by and see you if I can't sleep."

Harry perked up at that and practically beamed at Louis. "Please do. You can finally meet Lou and Tom!"

Louis moved into his space, locking Harry in with his arms on either side of him. "What time do you go in?"

Harry glanced over Louis' head at the digital clock on the microwave. It was only a little after four, and he didn't have to be in until seven. "Not for a couple of hours."

Louis ducked his head and kissed along Harry's collarbones and Harry's breath stuttered. He liked where this was going. They wouldn't have time to scene tonight, especially if Harry went under and needed to recover, but vanilla reunion sex was just as welcome.

He sighed as Louis unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest, dropping to his knees onto the hardwood floor of the kitchen. Harry knew he’d have to listen to Louis complain about his knees for the next week, but he couldn't find it in him to tell him to stop as he cupped Harry firmly through his jeans and sucked a mark into his hip.

Harry reached down to unbutton his jeans and help Louis along, and Louis pulled back to sit on his haunches and looked up at him with a smirk.

"You in a hurry, babe?" he asked, and Harry absolutely could not deal with his teasing right now. "Thought we had plenty of time."

"Lou," Harry whined and rolled his hips forward pathetically. "Don't tease."

Louis ran his hands slowly up Harry's thighs. "You like it when I tease."

"I'd like it better if your mouth was already around my cock," Harry argued, reaching a hand out to run his fingers along Louis' jaw.

"Always so needy," Louis said with a grin. It was something he said a lot when they were scening, and in the right setting it always felt like a proper scolding, but Harry knew Louis was just teasing now.

"Yep," he agreed easily, hands moving back to the button of his jeans. "So get on with it, please."

Louis helped him slide the tight material down his legs, and moved forward to mouth at Harry over his underwear. Harry would have gone commando if he'd known it would take _this fucking long_ for Louis to get him out of his clothes.

Harry decided to change tactics, since Louis apparently had no qualms about dragging this out until the next decade.

"Do me so I can do you."

Louis cocked his head to the side, considering for a moment before he gave in. "Do me at the same time?"

Now that was an idea. Louis was always full of good ideas- like the time he tied Harry to one of the chairs at the kitchen table, slid a ring onto his cock, and rode him for over an hour. Or the time over the summer when Harry was being particularly bratty, and Louis stopped the car on the side of the road on the way to Liam and Sophia’s wedding shower and spanked him until he cried. Harry had been so caught up in his head that week, needed some relief so badly, but had been too nervous and ashamed to ask. Louis punished him for keeping things from him, then took care of him, and Harry used the memory as wank material for _months_.

Harry nodded eagerly in agreement and Louis stood up. "Bedroom then?"

They left Harry’s jeans on the kitchen floor and walked to the bedroom, Harry clinging to Louis’ back like an obnoxious monkey, but Louis just giggled and leaned back to kiss him every few steps.

He pushed Louis down onto the unmade bed, ignoring Louis’ indignant squawk, and moved into his space, grasping the waist of his sweatpants to slide them off. Louis stopped him, grabbing Harry’s hands with his own.

“Louis,” Harry scolded, sighing heavily. “I haven’t _actually_ got all night.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I uh… I did something.”

“What did you do?” Harry asked, not really listening as he rubbed at Louis’ half hard cock through his pants.

“I got a new tattoo,” Louis told him, and that caught Harry’s attention.

He stopped moving his hand and looked up at Louis with wide eyes. “What? Why didn’t you tell me? Where is it?”

He knew though. It had to be on his hip or his bum or something, or else Louis wouldn’t have stopped him right as he was about to take off his pants.

Louis turned over in Harry’s arms and Harry swallowed as he started to remove his pants again, sliding the material down slowly to reveal… a tramp stamp.

“Oh, my God,” Harry breathed, running his fingertips over the newly inked skin.

“You like it?” Louis asked, looking at Harry over his shoulder and Harry groaned in response.

“So hot, Lou.”

It shouldn’t have been. It was a fucking tramp stamp, but goddamn if it wasn’t one of the hottest things Harry had ever seen.

“Lost a drunken bet with Liam,” Louis admitted, turning back over to face Harry. “But I’m glad you like it. You’re the only one who will ever have to look at it, anyway.”

Harry would be happy to look at it all damn day if he was being honest, but now he wanted to get his mouth on Louis’ ass. Louis seemed to have similar ideas, and he inched his way up onto the bed.

“Turn around,” he motioned to Harry with his finger, twirling it around.

Harry turned around and Louis flipped them over, so Harry was laying on the bed with Louis looping over him. Harry’s breathing turned heavy when Louis slid his underwear all the way off and grabbed his dick, stroking slowly. Harry ran his hands over the globes of Louis’ ass in retaliation, squeezing softly.

He pulled his cheeks apart, careful of the still healing tattoo, and leaned up slightly to lick at Louis’ rim. Louis gasped softly, hand tightening on Harry’s cock. Harry rocked his hips into Louis’ grasp as he placed a wet kiss right to Louis’ center, digging his fingers into the flesh of his arse. He nosed his way down to Louis’ taint and sucked as Louis finally wrapped his warm lips around Harry’s cock and moaned.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and fought to keep his hips steady against the bed. Louis however, had no qualms about that, and pushed his ass back against Harry’s face as he started to work himself on Harry’s tongue. Harry had come just from the overwhelming feeling of Louis’ ass around his face and his tongue plunged deep inside his hole before. Several times. He wasn’t going to last ten minutes with Louis working his cock with his mouth at the same time. Louis was just too fucking intoxicating.

Louis pulled off after a few minutes and reached down, blindly looking for Harry’s hand.

“Fingers,” he gasped, voice ragged and breathless. Harry loved that he was affecting him. Sometimes Louis played it off so cool and collected, so Harry reveled in little moments like this, so happy to be pleasing him. He always wanted to fucking please him. “Give me your fingers.”

Harry obliged, inching his hand down from where it was squeezing at Louis arse and lightly traced Louis’ rim, red and slick with his spit. He paused to suck his finger in his mouth, lubing it up with his spit, and then slowly pushed in. Louis sucked him long and hard in response and _fuck_ , Harry was not going to make it.

He worked his fingers in and out of Louis, pressing and brushing against his prostate as he sucked on his balls, and he smiled against Louis’ skin when his movements became erratic and his work on Harry’s cock paused. Knowing Louis was close, Harry quickened his fingers, working his prostate relentlessly.

Louis came with a high pitched, breathy whine, ass squeezing around Harry’s cheeks and hands twisting in the sheets at their sides. Harry worked him through it until Louis stopped him with a light smack to his thigh.

He brought his other hand back up to guide Harry back into his mouth and Harry groaned as Louis swallowed around him, twisting his tongue around the slit in the way that drove Harry crazy.

“I love you,” he panted, as he shifted his hips in anticipation, feeling his orgasm build up in the pit of his stomach.

Louis draped a heavy arm around Harry’s thighs to keep him still and Harry huffed in frustration, grabbing onto Louis’ legs, just needing something to hold onto. Louis played with Harry’s balls with one hand, and traced the outside of Harry’s rim as he sucked, and Harry finally fell over the edge, shooting into Louis’ mouth.

He swallowed everything down and then pulled off, resting his his head on Harry’s thigh as they settled.

“Missed you,” Louis said again, kissing Harry’s hip briefly before rolling off of him. “Love you.”

Harry stretched, sated and content. “Me too.” So much.

Louis sighed and got up from the bed, padding to the bathroom to wipe himself down, before returning and throwing the wash cloth to Harry.

“Time for a nap, I reckon,” he said as he watched Harry drag the flannel lazily over his body, not really bothering to do a good job of cleaning himself off, since he’d shower before work anyway.

“Short nap,” Harry agreed, glancing at the alarm clock on the side table to see how much time he had. He tossed the flannel to the floor and set an alarm for forty-five minutes.

Louis nodded and moved up behind Harry, squeezing his hip and tangling their legs together. Harry snuggled into his body with a yawn before falling asleep quickly, feeling safe and comfortable in Louis’ arms for the first time in weeks.

\---

He wanted to lay in bed with Louis all weekend, but eventually Harry had to get up and ready himself for work. He heaved a huge sigh as he threw the covers back and sat up, Louis' eyes on him as he ambled into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Louis was sat up in bed, thumbing through his phone when Harry walked back out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He sorted through the wardrobe to find something to wear and decided on black jeans and a black button down, giving Louis a peck on the lips when it was time to leave.

"I'll stop by in a couple of hours," Louis told him. "Have a good night!"

Harry grabbed his wallet and keys on the way out of the house and decided to take the tube instead of his car like he usually did when he was going to be out late. He hated driving at night, especially when he was tired, which he knew he would be after working.

The thrumming of the bass could be heard outside the club as he walked up to the front entrance rather than taking the long way around to the back. Alberto, one of the bouncers, patted Harry on the back as he let him inside. There was already a small line forming outside, and Harry wished he’d had the time to take a longer nap. He felt great now, but he was going to need the extra energy later if they were in for a busy night.

"What's gotten into you?" Lou asked as Harry sidled up next to her at the bar. "You're like, glowing."

"Louis' home!" Harry told her excitedly, only slightly embarrassed that his happiness was radiating off of him to the point that other people noticed.

"Ah," Lou smirked in understanding. "So you're fucked out."

Harry giggled. Not that kind of fucked out. He wished. "No, maybe later. Just happy. He was gone a long while this time. It's just good to see him, you know?"

Lou rolled her eyes. "Alright, get to work before you start getting all love sick and gross. I'm on tables tonight. You and Kendall have got the bar."

With that, she picked up a tray and made her way out to clear empty, discarded glasses from tables and shelves.

"Looks like it's gonna be a busy one," Kendall said, nodding to the already crowded venue. It was Friday and most undergraduate university students were either finished with exams, or avoiding revising for exams. The night would definitely be a busy one. Harry offered Kendall an encouraging smile and turned his attention to the customer patiently waiting for him.

"What can I get for you, love?"

\-----

Nerves stirred in Louis' stomach as he entered the club. He hadn't been somewhere like this since uni, tending to like staying more low key, but he had to admire the energy here. He knew the colorful flashing lights and the thrumming of the loud bass of the music beneath his feet had appeal to some.

He surveyed the room and pushed his way through sweaty, dancing bodies to find the bar, where he knew Harry would be. He felt out of place venturing in by himself, and he hated to admit it, but he was nervous to meet Harry's new and exciting friends. He should have dragged Niall and Zayn out with him to act as a safety blanket. Niall got along with anyone and everyone, and Zayn was so interesting and pretty that people tended to like him by default. Harry had the charm of both of them combined. It didn’t surprise Louis that he made friends everywhere he went.

Once he spotted him, he admired Harry from afar before approaching. Louis hadn't seen him in this setting before, but it was clear he was in his element, leaning forward to flirt with male and female customers alike as they ordered their drinks, and joking with the pretty brunette who was working the bar next to him.

Louis made his way to the bar when the line died down, and stole the stool that had just been evacuated by a girl wearing a plastic "Birthday Girl" crown. The brunette turned her attention to him and raised her eyebrows in question, waiting for his order, but Louis shook his head and silently pointed to Harry, who's back was turned as he wiped down the back counter. The girl narrowed her eyes at him, but shrugged and turned her attention to the next person.

Harry turned around shortly after, and his face lit up when he found Louis waiting for him.

"Hey, babe," Louis smiled and laced his fingers together on top of the bar to keep from reaching out to touch Harry. He wasn't sure, but there were probably rules against the bartenders kissing their boyfriends across the bar. Was probably bad for tips or something.

"You came!" Harry exclaimed, and Louis felt an unpleasant twisting in his gut. He hated that he'd let Harry down enough times with this kind of thing, that he was surprised that Louis came out even though he'd said he would. He _had_ to go to that next BDSM meetup. He couldn't let Harry down again.

"Beer?" Harry asked and Louis nodded, watching as Harry bent down to retrieve a Corona from the fridge and popped the lid off.

"Kendall," Harry got the brunette's attention as he slid the beer to Louis. "This is my boyfriend, Louis."

Kendall looked over and her eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh! So nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Louis said, happy to put a face with the name he’d heard a few times, and he reached over to shake her hand.

"We were starting to think Harry made you up," she said, winking at Harry.

"So I've heard," Louis smirked. "But unfortunately, I'm real."

"Not unfortunate at all," Harry argued and Louis blushed. They'd been together for a year now, and the fact that Harry Styles wanted him still made him fucking _blush_.

"Is it cool if I just hang out here?" Louis asked, patting the sticky bar with his hands.

Harry and Kendall both nodded before turning back to their work. Louis sat there for the better part of an hour, watching Harry work, and making conversation when there was a lull in people needing drinks. The crowds started to dwindle out a little after one, and they had more time to chat between customers.

Harry was in the middle of a story about a big tipper from last week's BDSM night, when a woman with bleached blonde hair and a tray full of empty glasses sat down next to Louis.

Louis watched as she emptied her pockets into the tip jar and asked Harry how his night was going.

"Good, good," Harry said. "This is my boyfriend, Louis."

The woman's eyes lit up at that, and she snapped her attention to Louis' face.

"Louis, this is Lou," Harry introduced them. "Her husband is the club manager."

Ah. Louis had heard countless stories about Lou, her husband and their daughter, Lux.

"Jeff _so_ owes me fifty pounds," Lou said, a victorious glint in her eye as she smacked her palm down onto the bar.

"God," Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. "You guys are ridiculous."

Kendall giggled. "I don't think they're the only ones who've bet on Louis being real."

Louis swallowed. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed. He always thought Harry was teasing and being dramatic when he said people thought Louis was made up. Clearly he wasn't though, and Louis needed to make this up to him somehow. Going to the Kinbaku demonstration would just be a start.

Louis ended up staying at the club until they closed, chatting with Harry and the rest of the staff as they cleaned the bar and stacked chairs on top of tables.

Lou let Harry leave early, and Louis drove them back to the house. They rode in comfortable silence as Mariah Carey played softly over the radio. Louis could tell Harry was exhausted, and he reached over to lace their fingers together, giving his hand a squeeze.

After meeting Lou and Kendall, Louis was interested to meet more of Harry’s new friends. Especially Jeff and Xander, who didn’t believe Louis existed. Louis knew he could trust Harry, and that he didn’t have anything to worry about with this Xander guy, but he couldn’t help wanting to make his presence known anyway. Plus, it might be nice to talk to other doms besides Eleanor. He knew Harry liked socializing with other subs- he always came back with new and exciting ideas for the bedroom.

“Let's host a get together next week,” Louis suggested after they got home, as they were readying for bed. “With all of your new friends.”

“Why?” Harry asked through a laugh as he stripped of his clothes and threw them towards the hamper in the corner of the room. “It’s okay. Everyone knows you exist, babe. They're just joking. Well… Most of them are anyway.”

“Still, though.” Louis shrugged, not convinced. “We should have them over after the Kinbaku demonstration. It’s about time I get to know everyone, right?” He probably needed to apologize for not doing so sooner.

“You realize the type of people we’re talking about, right?” Harry asked, eyebrows raised. “They're probably gonna think it's a sex party.”

Louis just looked at him. “Well, then tell them it's not a fucking sex-” _Wait_. “Do people actually have _sex parties_?”

Harry threw his head back and laughed, falling onto the bed “Babe, I don’t think you’re ready to meet them.”

That sounded like a challenge. “Yes, I am! Don’t you think that I, as your boyfriend and Dom, should know the people you’re going to sex parties with?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what it is you think I do when you’re busy, but I’m not going to any sex parties.”

Louis swallowed and joined Harry on the bed. “Just invite them over, Haz. Jesus.”

Harry chuckled and crawled over to peck Louis on the mouth. “Sure, babe. Sounds fun.”

 

Louis woke up before Harry the next morning. He knew his sleeping schedule was going to be fucked for a few days, so he didn't even bother attempting to roll over and go back to sleep. He grabbed his laptop from the bedside table and made his way to the living room, depositing it onto the couch before making himself a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal.

When he finished eating, he rinsed his bowl in the sink, grabbed his cup of tea and went back to the living room. He flipped on the telly and sat on the couch, settling on an old black and white Christmas film that he let play softly in the background while he worked.

He was in the same place when Harry walked into the room a little over an hour later. Louis looked up to greet him, but stopped, breath hitching when he saw the collar around Harry's neck. Not a day went by that Louis wasn't grateful for that fucking collar. It made it so easy for them to flip the switch, and made it even easier for Harry to tell Louis when he needed said switch flipped. They'd talked about what the collar meant extensively before they started using it, but they didn't start using it regularly until shortly after Harry's first munch. Louis thinks meeting other people like them must have given Harry the extra confidence boost he needed to wear it proudly.

Louis had known the collar would come out at some point this weekend, but he had to admit he was surprised Harry wanted to go down so soon. Then again, he was stressed with school and he'd had a busy night at work last night, and they'd also been apart for almost a month. Louis probably shouldn't have been that surprised.

"Go drink some water and eat something for me, baby," he murmured before Harry had the chance to do anything else. Harry tended to stop thinking about what his body needed when he got like this, so Louis wanted to make sure he was fed and hydrated before they started anything.

Harry nodded and continued to the kitchen. Louis could hear him pouring a bowl of cereal himself, as well as a glass of water from the tap, and he heard when Harry loaded his dishes a few minutes later when he was finished eating.

He shifted in his seat when Harry walked back into the room, and watched him over the top of his laptop as he knelt down at Louis' feet, his arm pressed up warm against Louis' leg. Louis reached over and ran his fingers over the leather of the collar, smiling to himself when Harry let out a soft, happy sigh. He continued to smile to himself as time went on and Harry fell more pliant, leaning part of his weight on Louis' leg, resting his head against his knee and loosely curling his fingers around Louis' ankle.

Kneeling time was Louis' favorite. Harry was so, so lovely like this and it made Louis feel warm and heavy knowing Harry trusted him so much. Harry once told Louis that kneeling time made him feel safe.

He tugged lightly on Harry's collar after around twenty minutes, thinking of Harry's blood circulation, and Harry looked up at him, eyes already wide and glassy.

"Up," Louis said simply, jerking his head up and patting the space next to him on the couch.

Harry pushed up and sat down in the spot Louis indicated.

Louis closed his laptop and handed it to Harry. "Can you put this on the table for me, sweetheart?"

Harry nodded and placed the laptop in the middle of the table before sitting back down and cuddling into Louis' side.

"Thanks, H.” He reached up to run his fingers through Harry's hair. “You’re awfully quiet this morning.”

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat. "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, baby," Louis assured him, wrapping one of Harry’s curls around his pinky finger. "Just making sure everything's alright."

Harry nodded, burrowing his face into Louis' neck. "Everything's perfect. Just wanna... be, for a little while.”

They finished the movie like that, with Louis playing with Harry's hair and tugging on his collar every so often to keep him in the right mindset.

Louis flipped off the telly as the credits started to roll, tossing the remote to the side to give Harry his full attention.

"Been such a good boy for me this morning," Louis told him, pulling Harry's head back by his hair so he could suck a kiss into his neck.

It felt so nice to praise him after such a long time without. Harry hummed contentedly in response.

"Wanna play a little bit?" Louis asked, hoping the answer was yes. He'd thought about what he was going to do to Harry once he got home nearly every night for the past two weeks.

Harry pulled back and nodded eagerly. "Yeah. _Please_. Missed you."

“Missed you too, darling,” Louis replied, a sharp zing of excitement shooting down his spine.

He stood up and took Harry’s hands in his, walking them both to the bedroom. Harry sat down patiently on the bed while Louis pulled out the drawer in their wardrobe where they kept all of their sex toys. He decided to keep it simple for their first scene, grabbing only a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of warming lube.

Louis turned around and gestured for Harry to move up to the head of the bed. He walked over and sat next to him.

“Hands,” he said simply, and Harry scooted down, raising them above his head.

Louis shook his head. “Sit back up. Hands behind your back.”

Harry scrambled to obey, cheeks reddening, probably embarrassed for not understanding Louis’ instructions the first time. Louis thought about apologizing for not clarifying, but Harry liked being embarrassed, so he didn’t say anything else.

He cuffed Harry’s hands behind his back to one of the rods of the headboard and ran his fingers over the restraint.

“Good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, tugging lightly to test them.

“Good boy,” Louis said, moving down the bed to sit cross legged in between Harry’s legs. Harry spread his legs to give him more room. He was already hard and ready for Louis, cock red and glistening at the tip.

Louis poured a generous amount of lube onto his palm and wrapped his hand around Harry, earning himself a small moan. He stroked him steady and tight, in the way that always made Harry come fast and messy. He watched his face for reactions, always loved the way Harry’s forehead would start to glisten with sweat and he’d bite his bottom lip raw.

He also let Harry’s reactions set the tone for the scene. Currently, he was being naughty, making lot of noises and shifting about restlessly, which usually meant he was trying to earn a punishment. Louis knew, in Harry’s world, that meant a spanking. It was Louis’ job to keep him on his toes. He wasn’t going to get a spanking that easily.

He continued to work him, raising his eyebrows as Harry got closer and closer, yet refrained from stopping Louis to ask for permission to come. It looked like he was testing himself. Or maybe he was testing Louis.

Louis ignored his own fattening cock, and pressed against Harry’s taint with his other hand, trying to get him to come quickly.

It worked.

“Dad-daddy!” Harry shouted suddenly, tugging on the restraints and kicking his legs. “I'm gonna-”

And then he proceeded to come all over Louis’ hand. Without permission. Louis clicked his tongue and sped up his movements, breath hitching at the way Harry whined from oversensitivity.

“I didn't tell you to do that,” Louis noted, giving Harry’s dick a particularly tight squeeze and twisting his hand cruelly. “It's only been a month, H. You telling me you forgot all of our rules in a _month_?”

He knew the reason Harry came too quickly was most likely because they hadn’t played in a month. Hell, he was about to blow his own load, but he stayed in character anyway, thinking about how he was going to need to punish Harry for coming early. He’d have some fun with him first though.

“Well?” Louis demanded, refusing to let up on Harry’s cock. “Did you?”

He was being mean, but Harry liked it when he was mean- it got him all hot and bothered. In the beginning, Louis always worried he was being too mean, but Harry assured him he’d use his safewords if he ever needed Louis to stop, and Louis knew he had to trust Harry if he ever expected Harry to trust him in return.

“Daddy, please,” was Harry’s pathetic response.

Louis pursed his lips and huffed. “Please _what_?”

“Please _stop_ ,”  

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head. “But you came without permission, H. I think I'll keep going since you want to come so fucking badly.” He squeezed hard at the tip. “Make you come a few more times. That sounds fair, doesn’t it? Daddy’s just giving you what you want.”

Harry sobbed, closing his eyes, teeth scraping over his bottom lip. Louis pressed his hand down against the erection in his pants.

“Look at me,” he ordered, and waited until Harry blinked his eyes open. “What do you say when Daddy gives you want you want?”

Harry shuddered. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said with through a whimper.

“Good boy,” Louis praised. “Now stop whining.”

He stroked him back to complete hardness, waiting until his cock was sticking out from his body, red and hard and slick with his own come. And then he started teasing.

He ran his fingers down Harry’s shaft, squeezing beneath the head and back down. He marveled in Harry’s reactions, the way the muscles in his stomach clenched and his dick twitched as he struggled to stay good and still. He smiled at the way Harry tried to bite back his moans and steady his breathing. He was so, so good.

Louis traced the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock with the tip of his finger and wrapped his hand around him as a reward for his good behavior. He stroked until Harry started shifting his hips into Louis’ hand and gasping above him.

“That’s what I get for being too nice,” he murmured, pulling his hand away. He wiped his hand off on the duvet and waited to see what Harry would say in response, but he stayed silent apart from his heavy breathing. Good boy.

Louis figured now was as good a time as any for Harry to come again, and he brought his hand back to stroke him hard and fast. He refused to look Harry in the eyes as he fell apart again, keeping his eyes trained on his cock instead, watching as it started to twitch.

“I’m-” Harry gasped out, his ass clenching. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna-”

“Oh, you are?” Louis asked, pretending to be surprised. “Okay, come on then, I guess.”

He pulled his hand away again right as Harry shot his load for the second time, come pathetically dribbling down his erection.

“You’re making a mess, Haz,” Louis peered up at him and shook his head. “Did I ask for a mess?”

Harry looked down at him with wide, glassy eyes. He searched Louis’ face, like he wasn’t sure if he was actually allowed to answer or not, and Louis took pity on him.

“Answer me, baby,” He said gently. “Did I ask for a mess?”

“No,” Harry whispered.

“Good boy. No,” Louis agreed. “I didn’t. So you’re gonna give me one more and then you’re gonna take your punishment, alright? For coming without permission and making a mess.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, visibly swallowing as Louis reached for him once more.

“Won’t be able to make any more messes if I squeeze you dry,” Louis said thoughtfully, playing with the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry made a noise somewhere between a choke and a gasp. “ _Daddy_.”

“What baby?” Louis asked without taking his attention off his abused dick. Harry moaned in answer, clearly unable to control his hips anymore as he shifted, seemingly trying to decide if pulling away from Louis’s hand or thrusting into it would be the better option.

Louis only had to stroke him a handful of times before he was coming again all over Louis’ fist.

“Did I _say_ you could do that?” Louis snapped and Harry panted out a series of apologies, breathing so heavily Louis almost couldn’t make out the words.

Louis wiped his hand off on Harry’s sweaty stomach and leaned up to uncuff him.

“Over my knee,” he said simply, sitting at the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor, and Harry dragged his body over to comply.

Louis ran his hands over the globes of Harry’s ass. He’d changed his workout routine over the summer, and his ass was as plump as ever. Louis was obsessed with it, knew it would look especially pretty all red and raw after a spanking.

“Count for me,” he said needlessly. Harry counting his spankings was routine by now. It kept them both on track.

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry mumbled, voice thick and sleepy and eyes wet with tears.

Louis brought his hand down with a loud smack, talking over Harry as he murmured a weak ‘one’.

“Why are you getting punished?” he asked, landing a smack on the other cheek.

“Two,” Harry whispered, body jerking slightly. “‘Cause I came without permission.”

Louis hummed in agreement, resting his hands on Harry’s arse cheeks. “What else?”

“I, uh-” Harry hesitated, wriggling around in Louis’ lap, brushing against the erection he’d been successfully ignoring. “I made a mess.”

Louis spanked him again. “Were being proper naughty, weren’t you?”

“Three,” Harry nodded, head hanging in shame. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’ll be okay, kitten,” Louis told him as he continued to spank. “You’ll take your punishment and make it up to me, and everything will be okay.”

He decided to stop at forty, when Harry started struggling to keep count any longer, his ass red and hot to the touch.

“All done,” Louis announced, pulling Harry up. “Such a good job, baby. Proud of you.”

Harry was hard again, so Louis lined their cocks up, fisting them together while Harry sucked a lazy mark into his neck until they both found their release.

“Love you,” Louis said as he wiped them down with the corner of the sheets, wrinkling his nose at the thought of all the laundry they’d need to do before they went to bed that night.

Harry didn’t respond, but Louis hadn’t been expecting him to. If he hadn’t been able to tell by the way he clung loosely to Louis, one look at Harry’s blissed out face would have told Louis he was flying.

He reached into the mini fridge they kept next to the bed solely for this purpose, and grabbed a mini bottle of water, coaxing Harry to drink it little by little as he came back to himself. He wondered if he’d ever feel peace like this any way else, as he laid there with Harry drifting in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! please leave kinds comments and kudos if you enjoyed it <3
> 
> feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.littlelouishiccups.tumblr.com) :) 
> 
> ps. you can make louis' tramp stamp whatever you want it's up to your imagination but i refused to actually make it a penguin.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days later, Louis had one of the worst days in a long while. He got a speeding ticket on the way to work, only to have to send a snotty and feverish Eleanor home sick once he got there. Then, he got into a heated argument with one of his client’s management companies, which resulted in snapping at Liam for no reason, so Liam was huffy with him all afternoon. 

When Harry texted him a little four o’clock with a frivolous question about Christmas decorations and a mini tree for the guest bathroom, Louis snapped at him too. Why stop while he was ahead?

_ Why the hell would we put a tree in the fucking bathroom???  _

_ I don’t even care. Do whatever you want. _

He rolled his eyes and put his phone to the side, clicking around aimlessly on his computer. He was so frustrated he couldn’t focus on anything, so he sat back and waited for Harry to text him back. His response came a few minutes later.

_ Are you okay?? x _

Louis sighed, immediately feeling guilty for being short with Harry when he hadn’t done anything wrong. Nobody had really done anything wrong all day, but that didn’t stop Louis from being needlessly rude anyway.

_ I’m fine. _

Harry didn’t text back after that. Louis didn’t blame him.

He took a deep breath and tried to focus on work for the next few hours, since he’d gotten shit all done all day. He often worked better with other people, but he didn’t want to bother Liam any more than he already had, and Eleanor was out, so he buzzed Liam’s assistant Melissa.

“Hey Mel?”

“Yes, sir?” Melissa answered him promptly.

“I’m gonna be here late tonight,” He told her, picking up a pen and clicking it. “Could use some help. Do you have plans this evening? Want some overtime?”

Melissa made a sad hum. “I’m sorry, Louis. I wish I could, but it’s one of my friend’s birthdays. We’re all going to dinner.”

Louis hung his head. “I understand. Thanks anyway.”

He groaned, banging his head against his desk a few times, before buckling down. He made it about an hour before he got all fidgety. He needed Harry.  Louis knew feeling some sense control after his disastrous day would make him feel better. He was itching to scene, but he didn’t know if that was even a possibility for the evening. They usually saved scening for when Harry was feeling overwhelmed, not for Louis. He realized he wasn’t sure how to ask for it, and found himself wishing he had the equivalent of Harry’s collar to slip into to communicate what he needed.

“Get a grip,” Louis muttered to himself. “It’s  _ Harry _ .” Wasn’t he always telling Harry he needed to be honest with him and tell him when he needed something? Now he understood why Harry sometimes got anxious about it. 

  
He felt stupid though, because he knew Harry would most likely be more th an willing to help him out. It was the thought that he just had to make it through another couple hours of work, and then he’d get to be with Harry, that motivated him for the rest of the evening.

\-----

Harry checked the time on his phone and jiggled his leg. Louis was later than normal. He’d started making it a point after Harry moved in to be home by seven, but seven had come and gone and he still wasn’t home. 

He thought about texting Louis to check in, but after thinking about their short conversation from earlier, decided against it. Louis was clearly in some kind of mood, which probably meant something was going on at work, so it only made sense he was working late. Although a text to let Harry know would have been considerate. He couldn’t even really be annoyed though, he just hoped everything was okay. 

Harry ate dinner, had the kitchen cleaned and was watching netflix on the TV in the living room as he ate his way through an entire advent calendar, when he finally heard the garage door opening at the front of the house around 9:00. He stayed where he was and listened as Louis came in through the kitchen, placing his keys on the counter and sighing heavily. 

He passed Harry in the living room without a word, going directly to the bedroom. Harry let him be, knowing Louis would talk to him if and when he wanted to talk to him. He was about ninety percent positive Louis wasn’t actually angry with  _ him _ , just angry in general, so he told himself not to worry

Louis emerged about half an hour later, having changed into a jumper and boxers, his hair damp from a shower. He looked tired, mouth turned down in a small frown and eyes slightly bloodshot. He walked past Harry again, grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lighter he kept next to the patio door, and then stepped outside to smoke. Harry wished he’d put on shoes and wear pants. He was always going out in the cold without enough clothes on. 

He watched Louis smoke his way through two cigarettes before stepping back inside and finally,  _ finally _ walking over to join Harry.

“Hey babe,” Harry said, tongue sticking between his lips as he focused on unwrapping a small piece of chocolate. “Bad day?”

“Was shit,” Louis told him, collapsing down onto the couch with his head in Harry’s lap. Harry’s hand immediately went to brush his fringe away from his forehead.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, leaning down to kiss Louis briefly on the cheek. Louis shook his head and Harry held up the advent calendar. “Want some chocolate? Wanna make out?”

Louis snorted. “No, thanks.”

Harry stayed silent, knowing Louis would eventually start talking anyway. He wasn’t very good at keeping things to himself when he was upset.  

“Actually,” Louis said, jiggling his leg anxiously. Harry reached over to put a hand on his knee, trying to still him.  “Can we like- would you want to… will you play with me for a little bit?”

“Like,  _ play _ play?” Harry asked, surprised by the question. He was usually the one who initiated play time these days by slipping into his collar. It was a rare occasion that Louis wanted to Dom without feeling like Harry needed him to. Harry was pretty much always up for playtime, so it was nice not to be the one initiating it for once.

Louis sat up suddenly and nodded. “I, like- I feel like I  _ need _ it? I think it would make me feel better, but we don’t have to if you don’t wa-”

Knowing exactly what it felt like to need it and how hard it could be to ask, Harry took pity on Louis and cut him off by kissing him and tossing the advent calendar to the side. He got onto his knees in front of Louis without hesitation and ran his hands up and down his thighs. “Would  _ love  _ to play with my Daddy.”

Louis eyes searched his face. "You sure?" He checked in, reaching up to cup Harry's cheek in his right hand. “Just some light play. Nothing major.” It was a testament to just how much he wanted this that he didn’t immediately tease Harry for being so easy and needy. 

Harry turned his head to kiss Louis' palm and nodded. He was always sure of Louis. "I'm all yours."

“Thank you,” Louis closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath before pushing up. “Meet me in the bedroom in five."

He went to the kitchen and Harry stood up and rushed to the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Harry wondered what exactly had happened to Louis at work as he tossed his clothes into the hamper and then kneeled in the middle of the bed, waiting. Louis almost never initiated scenes, and when he did it was only because Harry was too anxious to initiate one himself. Harry wasn't complaining, and he wasn't about to push his luck, but he was slightly concerned. However, he figured Louis would be more open to talking about what was bothering him after he had the chance to clear his head. He knew the feeling all too well.

Harry followed Louis' movements with his eyes as he walked into the room and sorted through their toy drawer. He took a deep breath, his stomach twisting in excitement and anticipation. He made a mental note to be an extremely good boy tonight. He didn't think Louis was in the mood for pushing limits.

“Wanna try something kinda new tonight,” Louis murmured, just loud enough for Harry to hear. “Just a little bit. That okay?”

Harry was going to respond in the affirmative, but his words got caught in his throat when Louis held up a ring gag. They'd purchased the toy ages ago, and Harry had been dying to try it out ever since, but Louis never picked it. He typically liked getting feedback from Harry, or making him struggle to keep quiet on his own, and when he did gag him they stuck to their ball gag. Harry couldn't believe his luck tonight and he whined in anticipation.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Louis said, lips pursing in amusement. He also grabbed one of their smaller dildos and a bottle of lube before joining Harry on the bed.

“Scooch up,” He said, gently pushing Harry so that his back was resting against the headboard. He set the toys down on the bedside table, crawled into Harry’s lap and kissed him for a bit, running his hands over Harry’s chest and arms and rocking his hips down.

“Love you,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips. He had a feeling Louis needed to hear it, and even if he didn’t, the reminder was always nice. 

Louis pulled back and smiled. “Love you too.” 

“Okay,” He reached for the gag, voice taking that soft, authoritative tone that made Harry weak in the knees. It was pretty much the hottest thing ever. “I’m not going to tie your hands, because I want you to tap me if you need to word out, yeah? But unless you are communicating with me to stop, your hands are to remain by your sides unless I tell you otherwise. Green?”

“Yes, sir.” Harry nodded. Green as can be. Although they didn’t use gags often, the rules never changed and were easy enough to remember.

Louis let out a contented sigh and smiled. “Good boy. Open up.”

Harry’s heartbeat picked up and he blushed at the praise as he opened his mouth up wide. Louis fit the ring in his mouth and then reached behind to fasten the straps. Harry could already tell his jaw was going to be sore in the morning, and he shivered at the thought. There was almost nothing he loved more than feeling the evidence of a scene the next day.  

“There we go,” Louis examined his work, gentle fingers brushing over the straps. “How’s that?”

Harry nodded again, breathing deeply through his nose. It felt great. 

“Good boy,” Louis murmured, and Harry let out a shaky breath. Louis was being very generous with praise this evening. They’d just started; Harry wasn’t even down yet and Louis’ praise was already doing things to him. 

Louis kissed him once more before moving off of his lap and shifting down the bed. He grabbed the lube and squeezed a small amount into the palm of his hand.

“Now, let’s see to you, yeah?” he said softly, taking Harry’s mostly soft cock in his hand.  He stroked him slow and easy, taking his time working Harry to hardness. 

Saliva started pooling in Harry’s mouth, and he concentrated on breathing through his nose. 

“There we go,” Louis said once Harry’s cock was completely hard. He took his hand away and Harry whined in this back of his throat, hands grasping desperately at the sheets to keep from picking up where Louis left off. He knew it was a wasted effort. Louis would continue when he felt like it. 

Harry started to drool, spit dribbling messily down his chin, and his face heated up in embarrassment. He hadn’t anticipated this, but he wasn’t able to swallow with the ring gag in and he was drooling worse than he normally would. He was ashamed- already messy and they’d barely even started. Harry could only imagine what he’d look like the longer this went on, and he got even more embarrassed by how turned on that thought made him. He let out a sound of distress, shifting around restlessly with humiliation, heels digging into the bed. 

Louis looked up in confusion, eyes filled with concern, and Harry huffed through his nose. Then, seemingly having followed his thought process, Louis shook his head. 

"Look so fucking hot baby, all messy and wet for Daddy. Know how much you love it. Can’t wait to get you even messier.” He squeezed Harry’s hips comfortingly before reaching for his dick again. “Green?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, spreading his legs a little bit to give Louis more room to work, which earned him a smack to the high. 

“Eyes open,” Louis ordered, voice firm once again. Harry’s body was starting to feel heavy,  but he opened his eyes immediately. “And don’t  _ move _ unless I tell you. You know better.”

He gave Harry’s cock a hard squeeze and Harry groaned. He could come already, but he had the feeling this would not be a multiple orgasm kind of night, so he wouldn’t be coming for a while longer. He could feel Louis’ erection pressing into his side, and he wanted Louis to gag him with his dick instead. He knew the ring wasn’t big enough though, and whimpered at the thought, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He ran his tongue over the metal of the ring, needing something to do with his mouth. He wanted Louis to use him.

Reading his mind again, Louis reached up with the hand that wasn’t working Harry’s cock to run his fingers through the drool running down Harry’s chin and onto his neck.

“Look at you,” Louis said, dragging his thumb back and forth across Harry’s wet bottom lip. “Such a good boy, already open and ready for it. Gonna get my fingers all wet and ready for me, aren’t you?”

“Daddy,” Harry tried to say, the word coming out muffled and incoherent. 

“Shh,” Louis soothed, sliding two fingers into his mouth. Harry tried to close his mouth around them and he whined in distress when he couldn’t, body shifting restlessly on the bed even though he knew he was supposed to stay still. Louis took his hand away from Harry’s cock and Harry braced himself for a smack to the thigh again or some harsh words, but instead Louis petted at his side.

“Being such a good boy, H,” he assured him, pulling his fingers out after a moment so he could brush Harry’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. 

Harry probably would have smiled like an idiot if he could, but instead all he did was drool some more. 

“Ready to take the gag off, baby?” Louis asked. Sometimes they were so in tune it was scary. 

Harry nodded. He was more than ready to move on to whatever Louis had planned next. Hopefully it would involve his mouth around Louis’ dick.

He unfastened the gag and slid it out of Harry’s mouth, dragging a trail of spit along with it. Harry blushed and fought the urge to wipe at his mouth. 

“Daddy,” he breathed, turning his head to suck one of Louis’ fingers into his mouth.

Louis groaned before he remembered himself and snatched his hand away, back in character before Harry could even blink. Harry loved those glimpses of Louis falling out of character, loved knowing he was affecting Louis just as much as Louis affected him.

“Don’t be naughty,” Louis chastised. His eyes were focused and intense, his breathing deep and low. Harry loved him like this, focusing all of that intensity on Harry and Harry alone. Made him feel so important and wanted. 

“ _ Please _ , Daddy,” Harry pleaded, eyes searching Louis’ face. “Need it. Need something.”

“Just need my fingers?” Louis asked, blinking innocently. “I was gonna give you my cock.”

Harry took a deep breath and started nodding. “Yeah, yeah… want your c-”

Louis cut him off with a shrug. “But if all you need is my fingers...”

He brought his hand to Harry’s face again, pushing his thumb into his mouth. Harry whined in frustration, but sucked on Louis’ thumb nonetheless.

Louis gave him an unimpressed look. “Why are you whining? Which is it that you want, H?” he snapped. “My fingers or my cock?”

He kept his thumb in Harry’s mouth, his questions clearly hypothetical. He had no intention of letting Harry answer.

“Or do you want both, is that it?” Louis murmured and Harry whimpered. He always wanted so much with Louis he felt like he could explode with the weight of it all. “Always so greedy, bet you do want both.” Louis’ other hand found its way down Harry’s body and his fingers teased his rim. 

“Where do you want them?” He asked, pressing his thumb deeper into Harry’s mouth. “Here?” Then, he put more pressure on his rim. “Or here?” 

Harry groaned around Louis’ hand. He didn't think he really had an option, so he just continued to suck on Louis’ thumb, wet and desperate until Louis pulled his thumb out with a pop. Harry licked his lips.

“ _ Please _ ,” He breathed. “Please, Daddy.”

Louis kissed him briefly, licking into his mouth and then pulling back. “Please what, baby?”

Harry leaned forward, chasing Louis’ lips. “Wanna suck you.”

Louis moved to stick his fingers in Harry’s mouth again, but Harry closed his mouth and shook his head. “No. Wanna suck your cock.”

Louis tilted his head to the side like he was thinking about it and Harry’s eyes darted all over his face, trying to read the line of his lips and the glint in his eye. Sometimes he’d get in trouble for telling Louis no and saying he wanted something different when Louis was supposed to be in charge, but he didn’t think this was one of those times. Louis had been pretty nice all night. Teasy,  but nice. 

“Think you deserve it?” Louis asked, already crawling back into Harry’s lap. “Have you been a good boy?”

Harry ducked his head in shame. He hadn’t really been on his best behavior. He’d been whining and moving around all night, but before he could say anything, Louis was talking again.

“Always my good boy,” He said, scooting up and pushing at Harry’s shoulders to move him so he was laying down with his head on the pillows. “Gonna suck me so good, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded, sighing when Louis was finally straddling his chest and guiding his cock to his mouth. He tapped the head against Harry’s lips, giving him a little bit at a time and then pulling out completely. Harry stuck out his tongue and whined, trying to get a better taste. He put his hands on Louis’ hips and tried to pull him closer, but Louis grabbed his hands, and held them down on either side of Harry’s face.

“Patient, love,” He said, and then he pushed in a bit more. Harry wrapped his tongue around the head and Louis pulled out one more time before thrusting in deep and rough, just the way Harry liked it. Harry moaned around him, relaxing his already sore jaw, ready for Louis to use him. Which he did, thrusting in and out of Harry’s mouth as Harry did his best to suck and swallow while Louis egged him on, letting out these little breathy groans that went straight to Harry’s cock.  

“I’m close,” He said, letting go of of Harry’s hands and petting at his cheek. “I’m gonna come.”

Harry sucked harder and Louis came on deep thrust, thighs shaking on either side of Harry and hands pulling at Harry’s hair. He was still panting when he pulled out of Harry’s mouth, dragging out the come Harry hadn’t swallowed to join the wet mess on his face. Louis bent over to kiss him.

“Love you,” He said in between kisses, sliding down so he could reach for Harry’s cock, squeezing him tight and fast. He placed a hot, wet kiss Harry’s collar bones, pumping and twisting his hand just right. Harry was about two seconds from coming, and he couldn’t do much but pant a mixture of  _ Daddy _ and  _ Lou _ over and over as he thrusted up into Louis’ hand.

“Needed you so much,” Louis panted, biting into Harry’s neck as he came. Harry was going to have a very visible mark in the morning. “You’re so good to me.”

“Of course, Lou,” Harry turned his head, mouth searching for Louis’. He still didn’t know why Louis had needed this so badly, but he was happy he was appreciated. He’d give Louis anything if it meant receiving overwhelming praise like this.

“You make everything better,” Louis continued, biting at Harry’s bottom lip. “I’d give you the moon if I could.”

Harry wrapped his arms around him as they kissed. He didn’t need the moon. He already had the sun.

\-----

Before Louis knew it, it was time to meet Harry’s new friends. He came home from work early on Friday afternoon to help Harry start getting ready. They were having a few people over after the demonstration for drinks and finger foods and Harry was a nervous wreck. 

“You’d think we’ve never had people over before,” Louis muttered when Harry rearranged the flowers in the kitchen for the fourth time. They’d both showered and were ready to go; Harry was just doing some last minute fretting.

“Zayn and Niall aren’t people,” Harry said, leaning back to examine his work before moving the flowers around some more.

“They aren’t people?” Louis asked. “That explains why Niall’s hair is never the same color. I don’t think Zayn knows, though. We may have to tell him.”

Harry fixed him with a look, unimpressed with Louis’ joking. “You  _ know _ what I mean. It’s different when you’re having new people over.”

“They won’t all be new people,” Louis pointed out, trying to put Harry at ease. “Eleanor and Max have been here before.”

“Yeah, but they’re the only ones,” Harry argued.

“C’mon, Haz,” Louis grabbed his coat from one of the kitchen chairs, taking matters into his own hands. “Back away from the flowers. Everything looks great. We’ve gotta head out or we’ll be late. I know you want to get there early to socialize.”

“Right,” Harry said, letting his hands fall to his sides. He nodded at the vase and Louis tossed him his coat. “Okay, I’m ready. You ready?”

“If I were any more ready I’d be dead,” Louis deadpanned. Truthfully, he felt like he needed to prove himself to Harry’s new friends and he didn’t know what to expect. Even though he’d already met Kendall and Lou and they were perfectly nice, all he could picture when he thought of this group was hard core, intimidating people in leather.

\---

He needn’t have worried. Jeff was a good looking guy with kind eyes and a firm handshake. He wasn't at all as intimidating as Louis was picturing. And he was wearing jeans. Despite being one of the main reason Louis felt he needed to prove himself to Harry’s new friends, Louis liked him almost immediately. 

“The man of the hour!” He said when Louis introduced himself, sizing him up with a quick onceover. “You cost me twenty pounds, mate.”

Louis wondered just how many times he was going to hear that over the next few hours. He had a feeling this was going to become a running gag.

“Leave him alone,” A girl with a sweet face and long brown hair sidled up next to him. Jeff slid an arm around her waist and lightly squeezed. 

“You must be Glenne,” Louis held his hand out to her. “Harry’s told me so much about both of you.”

“Uh oh,” Glenne said with a wink, reaching her hand out to shake his. “All good things I hope.”

“Of course,” Harry said, finally joining the group.”Only good things to tell. About all of you.”

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry bent down to kiss his cheek. Louis could feel Jeff and Glenne’s assessing eyes on them. He was almost positive they were sizing him up, trying to decide if he was good enough for Harry, even though he’d been in Harry’s life long before them. That was why Louis already liked them. He liked anyone who was protective of Harry, which was probably one of the reasons he and Zayn hit it off so quickly once they actually started hanging out. They were both intensely protective of Harry.

Making eye contact with both Jeff and Glenne again, Louis had a feeling he already had Glenne’s approval, but Jeff was still withholding judgment. That was fine. Louis had all night to win him over. 

“Well, we’ve gotta go make sure everything is ready,” Glenne said apologetically, backing away and pulling on Jeff’s hand. “Just came by to say hello, but we’ll see you after.”

“Glenne seems great,” Louis said after they walked away. “I mean, they both seem great.”

“Jeff will warm up to you,” Harry said with a chuckle. “C’mon let’s go sit down.”

They sat in the second row, behind a middle aged man and his sub, who was sitting at his feet. Louis raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t imagine sitting like that with Harry in public.

“They’re lifestyle,” Harry leaned over to whisper to him, noticing Louis’ gaze. 

Yeah, Louis figured out that part. He knew D/s couples like this existed, he just never expected to see one in action. They looked happy and content, the sub practically glowing, and Louis had to admire the devotion there. 

His attention got drawn away from the couple when someone sat down next to him. He turned to see Kendall smiling at him, accompanied by a stunning blonde with pouty lips and piercing eyes.

“Hi,” Kendall whispered, leaning over Louis to wave at Harry. “How are you guys?” 

“Good,” Louis said, returning her smile. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“This is my girlfriend, Gigi,” Kendall said, leaning back and gesturing towards the blonde. “Gigi, this is Harry’s boyfriend, Louis.”

Louis and Gigi nodded to each other briefly before Jeff and Glenne took the stage to introduce the demonstrators.

“Total knock-outs together, right?” Harry whispered low in Louis’ ear, nodding to Kendall and Gigi. 

No kidding. Louis nodded before shushing him and pointing to Jeff and Glenne. “I’m trying to listen.”

Harry rolled his eyes and made a show of pressing his lips tightly together before turning to the front. Jeff introduced the couple, a male Dom named Eric and his female sub, Nadine, and the small audience welcomed them with a round of applause. 

Louis watched in fascination as Eric tied Nadine up and hung her from the ceiling. She looked so peaceful and trusting, and he was so meticulous and precise with the knots, working slowly but surely. Louis wondered what Harry would look tied up and suspended. There were so many things he’d be able to do to Harry in that position, with no room for him to squirm. 

He watched the remainder of the demonstration with a wondering mind, picturing Harry in Nadine’s position as Eric talked the group through what he was doing. 

Harry tapped his knee towards the end, when Eric let Nadine down and started untying all of his knots. He jerked his head to the exit, silently asking Louis if he was ready to go, since they needed to head back home a little early to finish setting everything up.

Louis nodded and they waved goodbye to Glenne and Jeff, and whispered to Kendall that they’d see her in a bit, before ducking out. 

“What’d you think?” Harry asked on the car ride home, tapping his hands on the wheel to the beat of the new Rihanna song playing on the radio. 

“It was cool, yeah?” Louis said, wanting Harry’s opinion too. 

“Yeah, it was really neat,” Harry said. “Not so much for us though.”

“Nope,” Louis said simply, glad they agreed so easily. If Harry wanted to try, Louis would have tried in a heartbeat, but he was happy to avoid an awkward or scary situation all together if possible. And Louis tying Harry up and possibly forgetting how to get him back down again, or Harry accidentally getting stuck, would be very awkward and scary. 

 

Gigi and Kendall arrived first, saying that the others shouldn’t be too far behind them as everything was wrapping up when they left. Harry gave them a tour while they waited for everyone else to arrive, and Louis busied himself with the music, putting a last minute playlist together. 

“You’ve got a great house,” Kendall told Louis when Harry brought them back into the kitchen.

“Is that a real Warhol in your office?” Gigi asked, voice deeper than Louis was expecting.

Louis nodded. “It is, yeah.”

Kendall narrowed her eyes. “Are you art people?”

“Harry is, more than me,” Louis said. “But I appreciate a nice piece every now and then.”

“Lou’s more into music,” Harry said, downplaying Louis’ situation with music entirely. 

Gigi opened her mouth to ask another question, but was cut off when Eleanor and Max walked in the side door to the kitchen, looking red cheeked and windblown.

“You couldn’t have used the front door like everyone else?” Louis asked, huffing when Eleanor dropped her bag on the floor and unwrapped the scarf from around her neck, already making herself at home.

“Why would I do that when I have a key?” She asked. 

“Jeff and Glenne were right behind us,” Max told Louis and Harry as he slid out of his coat. “I think they’ll go to the front door though.”

Sure enough, the doorbell rang a few seconds later and Harry rushed to answer. He returned to the kitchen with Jeff and Glenne in tow, a bottle of wine in his hand that Louis assumed was from them.

“Tom’s just texted me to let us know they aren’t going to make it,” Glenne announced to the room. They’d missed the demonstration because their daughter, Lux, was sick. “Couldn’t find a babysitter so last minute, and I don’t think Lou wanted to leave Lux anyway.”

“Bummer,” Gigi frowned. “I haven’t seen Lou in ages.”

“Maybe next time,” Louis said. He had a feeling Harry was going to make these get togethers a regular thing. 

“Is everyone hungry? Thirsty?” Harry asked, placing the bottle of wine onto the counter and retrieving the wine glasses.

He poured everyone in the room a glass of wine and Louis gave everyone plates for food, and then the group kind of split off. Jeff, Eleanor and Gigi found their way into the living room and were talking amongst themselves, while Kendall and Max stood off to the side. 

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand briefly before shooing him away. “I’m gonna hang out with Kendall and Glenne. Go join Eleanor and bond with Jeff and Gigi.”

He gave him a quick peck on the lips and then nudged him, so Louis grabbed his wine glass and walked over to join the Doms. 

“It this how things usually go?” He asked skeptically, sitting down in the empty space on the loveseat next to Gigi. “Doms and subs split into groups to gossip?”

Eleanor laughed. “I’m not sure why, but sometimes, yeah. I think Harry just wants you to bond with someone other than me.”

“How do you two already know each other, again?” Jeff asked, pointing between Louis and Eleanor with an arched eyebrow.

“Well, we work together,” Louis said, picking the easiest explanation. “But we go back farther back than that.”

“We grew up together,” Eleanor joined in. “I was Louis’ beard in sixth form.”

Louis fixed her with a look. “Not by choice. People just kind of assumed we were dating, because we spent so much time together.”

“But you didn’t correct them,” Eleanor pointed out, which was true. Louis wasn’t ready to come out of the closet yet, so he let people think he and Eleanor were dating up until year twelve, when he finally met a boy he liked enough to date. He kind of slammed open his closet doors after that, too dramatic and in love to even think about hiding.

“Anyway,” Louis said, turning to Gigi. He didn’t feel like talking about his adolescent closet. “How did you meet Kendall?” He was interested to hear how other Doms and subs met, since he and Harry fell into the scene after they got together.

“Jeff introduced us, actually,” Gigi said, nodding to Jeff. He smiled back at her, looking pleased with himself. “I went to munches off and on with my last sub before he moved away, so Jeff and I were friendly. Apparently Kendall started going around the time I stopped. She told Jeff what she was looking for and he thought of me.”

“Kendall opened up to me one night about her last loser of a Dom,” Jeff picked up where Gigi left off. “She met him on the internet and the jackass took advantage of her sub frenzy. Did a bunch of awful shit, like conveniently forgetting about safe words.”

Louis watched Gigi as Jeff talked, noticing the way she drew her hands into fists and clenched her jaw, like she was forcing herself not to go find the culprit right now and punch him in the jaw. Louis couldn’t blame her. He’d feel the same way if that ever happened to Harry, even before they knew each other. 

He often counted his blessings that he and Harry discovered BDSM together. He knew some Doms and subs weren’t so fortunate. In cases like Kendall’s, some subs went into frenzy and because they felt such an overwhelming and all consuming need to experience every kink as soon as possible, they’d submit to the first person who came along and engage in play they weren’t fully educated about yet. Louis and Harry were very lucky.

“Anyway,” Jeff said, making room for Glenne as she joined the group. “Kendall was timid and needed someone she could trust, and I knew Gigi was sub-less, so I set them up. Much like I would have set Harry up with Xander if you were fake, like I thought. I’m a great match maker.”

Louis rolled his eyes and Eleanor giggled.

“You’re a much better match for Harry than Xander,” Glenne assured him. “I doubt Harry would ever look at anyone the way he looks at you.”

Louis blushed. “Thanks. I wasn’t exactly worried, but thanks.”

He reached for an hor d'oeuvre and Eleanor picked up the conversation. 

“How was the demonstration, by the way?” She asked. “Max and I were sad to miss it.”

“Oh, it was beautiful,” Gigi gushed. “Really impressive.”

“It really was,” Glenne agreed. “I wish Tom and Lou had been able to make it. They’re the ones with the affinity for rope. Lou would have loved it, and I don’t think the rest of us will ever put it to use.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Jeff said. “Louis, are you and Harry into ropework? 

Louis coughed, slightly taken aback by the personal question. Nobody else seemed to find anything amiss though, and they were all looking at him with mild interest. Maybe this was normal. People in the scene were just incredibly open, and it seemed like everyone else knew enough about each other’s kinks to know who was into ropework and who wasn’t.

He looked across the room to see if Harry was paying attention to this conversation, but he was listening intently to whatever Max and Kendall were talking about.

“Um,” Louis cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his head. “No, not really. I mean, we’re into bondage. Harry likes being restrained, but we mostly stick to cuffs. We’ve been looking into other stuff, but neither of us are patient enough to do rope work. Plus, I’m pretty sure I’d be shit at it anyway. Can’t even tie the simplest knots.”

The group considered him, apparently taking this opportunity to come up with things for Louis and Harry to try.

“Do you have a St. Andrews?” Jeff asked after a moment. “I mean, that might seem too obvious, but they’re popular for a reason.”

Louis squinted this eyes. “Did Harry put you up to this?”

Jeff bit his lip, looking guilty and Glenne laughed. Harry looked over at the mention of his name.

“He might have mentioned it,” Glenne said, with a shrug that was all too nonchalant for this conversation not to be planned.

Harry had been hinting at getting a St. Andrew’s cross for weeks, leaving Amazon tabs open on his computer and frequently mentioning it to Louis in passing. Louis knew Harry wanted one, and it was typically his rule that Harry had to ask for things he wanted, but maybe he’d surprise him. There was still enough time to get one in before Christmas. 

He glanced at Harry, who looked about as guilty as Jeff. Then again, Louis could have a bit of fun with this. Harry always liked a bit of teasing and humiliation. 

“That little shit,” Louis sat back and crossed his legs. “Trust me, I  _ know  _ he wants a St. Andrew’s. He’s about as subtle as a train wreck.” He made eye contact with Harry again, who blushed. “But Harry knows he has to personally ask me for what he wants.”

Harry’s blush deepened and Louis winked at him. Jeff looked back and forth between them, then smirked, his eyes full of admiration. Louis had the feeling he just won him over.    
  


It was a late night. Eleanor and Max were the last to leave around 2:00 am, and Louis saw them out while Harry started clean up. When Louis joined him, Harry was simply standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking at the mess.

“Let’s just leave it til morning, yeah?” Louis suggested, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind.

Harry leaned into him, reaching up to lace their fingers together. “Thank God.”

Louis gave him a squeeze and then pulled away. Together, they put the leftover food away, but left the dishes piled in the sink to deal with tomorrow. 

“Have I told you how great the house looks?” Louis asked as they walked past the tree in the living room, verbally admiring the Christmas decorations for probably the hundredth time since he snapped at Harry earlier in the week. 

“You have,” Harry said, turning off the lights as they went. “A million times. But thanks again. babe.”

They readied themselves for bed in sleepy silence. Louis turned the telly on, volume low, and slid under the covers while Harry went through his skincare routine in the bathroom. He joined Louis in bed a few minutes later, cuddling up to him and resting his head on Louis’ chest as he scrolled through Instagram on his phone. Louis looked at the pictures as he scrolled, watching Harry like a couple of pretty scenery and landmark photos. Harry followed a lot of travelers on Instagram. 

“We should go on a trip,” Louis said, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. He’d never get tired of Harry’s hair, hoped he never cut it, kept it long and soft forever. “Like we used to.”

“You mean a work trip?” Harry asked, switching over to snapchat. “You want me to come with you on the next one? Nashville next week, right?”

Louis shook his head. “No, not for work, so I guess not  _ exactly  _ like we used to. I mean, you can come to Nashville if you want, but I was thinking we could go somewhere to get away for a long weekend. What about for your birthday? It’ll be here before we know it.”

Harry hummed and turned around to look at Louis. “That’s proper romantic of you.”

“Gotta keep the romance alive, baby,” Louis teased. “But seriously. Anywhere you want to go?”

Harry tilted his head to the side. “Paris?”

“Now who’s the romantic?” Louis smirked. Paris was a good choice, though. They hadn’t been to Paris together. In fact, Louis didn’t think Harry had been to Paris at all.

“Gotta keep the romance alive, baby!” Harry mocked Louis, shimmying his shoulders and leaning up for a kiss.

Louis laughed as he pecked him on the mouth. “Paris it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is british in this btw. bc i was too lazy to make them american. even tho i'm american. don't ask me how this works ok.
> 
> thank you for your kind comments and kudos! and happy valentine's day <3
> 
> feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.littlelouishiccups.tumblr.com) :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow! I just want to thank every single person who has read, commented, left kudos or rec’d Loving You Is Free or Turn It Up Hot one last time. This fic has been with me for over a year now (like wtf) and I had so much fun writing it. I still can’t believe it’s received the love it has. 
> 
> Now for the obligatory sappy shout out to all of my wonderful betas/helping hands: Thank you Bettie for being my occasional emergency go to British person. Thank you Margie for putting up with group text kink discussions (and congrats on graduating from kink lite to kink medium somewhere along the way) and doing occasional grammar checks. Thank you Molly for cheering me on, making those lovely edits, and part time beta’ing when I needed you :)
> 
> And special special special thanks x 100 to Chelsea and Grace, for being the true backbones of this fic. Thank you Grace, for being my resident kink expert and answering my 3:00 am “so talk to me about gags for a bit” texts with no questions asked. Thank you Chelsea, for supporting this idea from the beginning and enduring my endless whining when I hit writer’s block or my nagging when I wanted your opinion on something Immediately. This fic wouldn’t be what it is without the two of you.
> 
> Anyway, there might be another one shot or two in this verse somewhere down the line, but for now, this is The End. Hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I have!
> 
>    
> PS. Carly, I don’t even think you’ve read this, but shout out for making that Seeking Arrangement account that one time.

So far, in the sixteen months Harry and Louis had been dating, they’d only gotten in a grand total of two fights. It was a nice change of pace from Louis’ previous relationship with Nick, because they argued about something or another almost every week. Harry’s temper was different than Nick’s though, and while Louis didn’t see him angry very often, when he did see it, things had the potential to get ugly. Even though they hadn’t been dating all that long in the grand scheme of things, they already knew exactly which buttons to push to get each other fired up.

When Harry finally got angry enough to stop pouting and start fighting, he was loud and harsh, and he had a way of making Louis instantly defensive, and a defensive Louis was nobody’s friend.

Louis probably should have anticipated the fight they a week after New Year’s. Harry had been kind of short with him all week, ever since Louis briefly mentioned in passing that Paris was a great place for some marketing for 78 Productions. It wasn’t until after dinner on Friday night that things came to a head. 

“I did some research for Paris this afternoon,” Harry said as he loaded the last of their dishes into the dishwasher and Louis sat at the island with his evening tea. “And I want to go to some of the museums. We could do that on Thursday? Get all of our activity in on the first couple of days, and then we can relax for the last one. What do you think?”

Louis took a sip of his tea. “I think Eleanor was setting something up for the company on Thursday. Probably in the morning though, so I’ll be free in the afternoon to do whatever you want.”

Harry jammed the buttons on the dishwasher and waited until they could both hear the water rushing on the inside, before turning to Louis.

“And when were you going to tell me this?” 

“Whenever it got brought up,” Louis said hesitantly, not missing the sudden change in Harry’s tone. “So, now.”

“Oh, really,” Harry said, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly before turning to the fridge and yanking the door open.

Louis raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what Harry could be looking for, since they’d eaten less than an hour ago. He watched as Harry looked into the fridge for a few moments, before grabbing a small bottle of orange juice and slamming the door shut, the bottles on the inside of the door rattling audibly.

Louis sighed. Harry only started slamming things when he was really angry. 

“Are you angry with me?”

Harry shook his head. “I’m not angry.”

Louis hummed, unimpressed. He set his tea back down on the island and clasped his hands together. “Well, you  _ seem _ angry.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter facing Louis, fixing him with a cold look. Louis couldn’t help thinking that Harry looked really hot like this, standing tall and strong, his biceps especially prominent and his gaze intense. He didn’t think this train of thought would be appreciated right now though, so he didn’t say anything.

“I’m just kind of annoyed,” Harry started, taking a deep breath. Louis couldn’t help thinking  _ oh, boy. Here we go.  _ “That you told me this trip was going to be a romantic getaway, just for us, only to change your mind and turn it into some fucking work thing. Like, I’m not necessarily surprised, since this is just like you, but I think I have the right to be annoyed.” 

“Are we  _ really _ going to fight about this?” Louis asked incredulously. He didn’t see what the big deal was; it was just one morning out of the four days they’d be there. Harry could probably just sleep in or go to the spa or something, and Louis would be back before Harry even knew he was gone. It wasn’t like Harry didn’t sleep in every chance he got anyway.

“We’re not fighting,” Harry said, starting to pace the length of the island. 

“Okay,” Louis said slowly, not really believing him, but perfectly content to move on and avoid an argument. “Are you going to drink that OJ, then?”

He pointed to the juice in question, which was just sitting out on the counter now. It was the fancy kind, unpasteurized and freshly squeezed, because that was the kind Harry currently liked best. He always complained when Louis left it sitting out.  _ It’s expensive and extremely perishable, Louis. _

“Oh, did you want some?” Harry asked, pausing in his pacing to look at the juice.

“No,” Louis wrinkled his nose. Orange juice and tea didn’t sound like a good combination after dinner. “You’re the one who got it out.”

“Oh,” Harry said, picking up the juice to take a sip before narrowing his eyes and slamming the bottle back down. “Why the hell are we talking about orange juice?” He pointed his finger at Louis. “Don’t change the subject.”

Louis sighed dramatically. “I just don’t see what the big deal is. It’s only one morning. I’ll go and be back before you even wake up.”

“I wish I believed that,” Harry crossed his arms again. “But I know you, and one morning actually means, like two full days.”

“Do you honestly expect me to pass up a business opportunity like this, Harry?” Louis raised his voice despite himself, starting to get just as frustrated as Harry looked. “We’ve been trying to break into the French market for ages! You know this is important to me.”

Surely, he’d talked to Harry about this before. It was like wanting to market in France was a  _ new _ thing.

“There’s always going to be a business opportunity with you!” Harry raised his voice right back, then took a deep breath and shook his head. “Whatever, it’s not even worth it to fight with you about this. You don’t get it.” 

“I thought we weren’t fighting,” Louis said, just to be a shit. 

Harry fixed him with that cold look again and Louis pursed his lips.

“Look, you knew I was like this when we got together,” he said with venom in his voice, his defenses all the way up. “In fact, me being like this is more or less  _ why  _ we got together, so I don’t get what your deal is.”

He knew that it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he saw Harry’s face change from hard and angry, to shocked and hurt in an instant.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” he said quietly, and Louis immediately started to feel guilty for aiming that low under the belt.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he quickly tried to backtrack. Even though they’d been together for a while now and Louis never had any doubts about Harry’s intentions, Harry was still sensitive to the idea that he was only staying with Louis for his money. Louis should have really thought the implications of that statement through before tossing it at him.

Harry looked down at his hands and fiddled with one of his rings. “Then why did you say it like that?”

“I don’t know,” Louis said, noting that he sounded tired and desperate. “I’m just frustrated. Maybe we should wait to talk about this until we both cool off.” He didn’t want them to end up hurting each other even more because they were speaking from places of anger. 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” He picked up his phone. “I might go over to Zayn’s for a little bit.”

Louis’ heart sank. He didn’t like the idea of Harry leaving the house angry. “You don’t have to leave. I can just hang out in my office for a bit, or whatever… to give you space.”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “He’s been texting me to hang out anyway.”

“If you’re sure,” Louis said and Harry nodded. He watched as Harry sent Zayn a text, and then gathered his wallet and keys to leave. 

Harry waved goodbye and shut the door to the garage behind him softly and Louis looked around the empty kitchen helplessly. The orange juice was still on the counter, so he placed it back in the fridge before grabbing his phone and heading to the bedroom. He had a text from Niall, telling him that there a new demo was ready in his email inbox, so he yawned and got to work.

The first thing he did was email Eleanor to ask if she’d made plans with their contacts in Paris yet. If she hadn’t, he intended on telling her to hold off, that he’d meet up with them some other time. If she had, then he’d try and figure something else out to make the trip worth Harry’s while.

Louis listened to Niall’s demo next, making notes on what he liked and what he thought could be improved. He wasn’t as productive as he would have liked- thoughts kept floating back to Harry and what he could do to make this right.  After a bit, he just decided to call it an early night, not sure if he should wait up for Harry or if Harry would even be coming home at all. 

It took him a while to fall asleep, and he stirred when Harry got home a couple of hours later, using only the light from the telly Louis had left on to get undressed and into bed. 

“Sorry,” Harry whispered when he noticed Louis was awake. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

He turned around with his back to Louis’s front, grabbing Louis’ arm to wrap around his waist, and Louis knew they were going to be okay.

“Love you,” Louis murmured, still half asleep.

  
“I know,” Harry replied, clicking the telly off and cuddling in. “Love you, too.”

 

Harry was still asleep when Louis woke up the next morning. Louis watched the rise and fall of his chest for a moment before carefully sliding out of the bed and grabbing a pair of boxers as he tip toed out of the room, trying his best not to wake him. He was just relieved that Harry ended up coming to bed last night at all, so he thought it best to let him sleep as long as he wanted.

Louis put the kettle on for tea, made himself some toast, and retreated to his office to get some more work done before Harry woke up. He had some grovelling to do once he was awake. He briefly thought about waking Harry up later in the morning with pancakes or something, but he burned them last time, and he was pretty sure Harry only ate them to make Louis feel better. Plus, Harry was on one of his weird health kicks right now, which Louis hadn’t realized were a thing until Harry moved in. 

Louis tried to eat fairly healthy and work out a few times a week as a rule to maintain his health, but Harry had a tendency to over do it. Every few months he’d read up on some new health trend or cleanse, decide to try it, and then eat nothing but kale and work out like a madman for about two weeks until he started craving a cheeseburger. Louis would never forgive him for the bullet coffee stint. Drinking coffee over tea was one thing, but then adding butter to it was another. He shuddered at the memory.

He worked well into the morning, until he could hear Harry moving around within in the house. When they first started dating and Louis let Harry sleep in, Harry would always come find Louis in his office and demand his attention. That stopped when the newness of their relationship started to wear off, and sometimes Louis missed it. 

He glanced at the clock to see it was already after eleven, so he found a stopping place, and got ready to grovel. 

Harry was sitting at the island in the kitchen in his underwear with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, painting his nails a pale glittery pink while the new The 1975 album played softly from his phone. Louis walked passed him and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder and Harry murmured a hello. 

“You eaten anything?” Louis asked as he opened the refrigerator. He was already hungry for lunch.

“Had a banana a bit ago,” Harry replied. “Wasn’t all that hungry when I woke up. I’ll have a bit of whatever you have.”

“Stew?” Louis asked as he pulled out the pot of leftover vegetable stew Harry had made two nights before. Harry shrugged, so Louis put the pot on the stovetop and turned on the heat.

“You ready to talk again?” he asked, leaning his weight against his elbows on the island and facing Harry, who was blowing on his nails to dry them.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I emailed Eleanor last night,” Louis started. “If there’s nothing set in stone for Paris yet, then I’ll just hold off until a later date."

Harry finally looked up from his nails. “You don’t have to do that. You can have your meeting.”

Louis blinked at him in suspicion. “Is this a test?”

“No,” Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, scrunching his nose up in the way he did when he was trying not to laugh.

“You’re not totally off the hook,” he continued. “But I know this is a good opportunity for you and you wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t important.” He lightly tapped on the nail of his index finger, checking to see how dry the paint was. 

“The reason I reacted the way I did, is I asked you if this was for work when you suggested the trip, and you said no. If you’d been up front with me in the beginning I wouldn’t be so annoyed.”

“This wasn’t the plan in the beginning though,” Louis pointed out, though he saw Harry’s point. He should have run the idea by him before acting on it. 

“Then you should have told me about it as soon as it started to become a plan,” Harry said, like he knew exactly what Louis was thinking. “I just… I got really excited thinking about taking a vacation with you, and having you all to myself. When you brought up work, I felt a bit threatened.” 

_ Threatened? _ Louis felt sick. He wondered how long Harry had been feeling like this. He’d always been under the impression Harry was fine with how much Louis worked, because he was always so understanding and supportive. But maybe Louis should have checked in a bit more.

“Babe, I-” Louis wanted to tell him there was nothing to feel threatened about, that Harry was so important to him and he never intended to make him feel otherwise, but Harry shook his head to indicate he wasn’t done yet.

“And I love how passionate you are, Lou,” he continued, giving him a soft, small smile. “I really do. You amaze me every day, but I’ve never had you completely to myself for as long as an extended weekend. I was turning this trip into a really big thing in my head.” He shrugged and gave Louis a sheepish look. “I know it’s ridiculous to be jealous of your  _ job _ and I’m normally not, but I couldn’t help it this time.”

Louis waited for a moment, to see if Harry was really finished with his spiel this time, before starting his own apology. Although, he wasn’t sure how to follow all of that. Harry had done a lot of the work for him.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, reaching over the island to take hold of Harry’s hands, but stopping when he remembered the wet nail polish. “I hate that you’ve been feeling like that.”

“I don’t usually,” Harry assured him. “Like I said, I made everything a bigger deal in my head.”

“Still though,” Louis said. “I’m sorry.”

Harry rubbed over the back of Louis’ hand with one of his knuckles. “It’s okay. And really, don’t cancel your meeting.”

“I’ll try to be more mindful in the future,” Louis promised.

Harry nodded. “Sounds good, Lou.”

Louis smiled at him. Harry was so good and he meant so much to him, he’d try his hardest never to make him feel threatened or vulnerable like that again. He watched fondly as Harry examined his new manicure, huffing when a stray curl fell out of his ponytail and into his face. He tried to blow it out of the way, before Louis reached over to tuck it behind his ear. 

Harry smiled his thanks and not for the first time, Louis found himself thinking,  _ God, I want to marry him.  _ However, it was the first time he didn’t immediately push that thought to the back of his mind to examine at a later date. 

They’d talked about marriage once or twice before, never anything serious, just enough to know that both of them wanted to get married and maybe raise a family one day. Louis knew he’d never want to experience that kind of commitment with anyone else. Harry was it for him, and he knew deep down that Harry had grown to feel the same.

He knew it in the way Harry opened up to him about his feelings like he’d done just a moment ago, when he used to act like an enigma Louis couldn’t quite figure out. He knew it in the way Harry trusted him in their sex life and occasionally their daily life, surrendering everything and giving up complete control. He also knew it in the small things, like the way Harry sometimes woke up early to make Louis a cup of tea to take to work, or surprised him for dinner with take out from his favorite restaurant.

“So…” Harry said after a moment, interrupting Louis from his thoughts and blinking up at him innocently. “Make up sex?” 

Louis smirked. He would be entirely too lucky to have this for the rest of his life, but he wanted it. He wanted the soft love and the tough love and everything in between. And he definitely wanted all of the make up sex, because Harry was the best at it. 

“Lunch first,” Louis said, remembering the pot on the stove. He chuckled when Harry pouted. “And then, yes. Make up sex.”

\-----

Paris was everything Harry had ever imagined. The city was beautiful, the people were beautiful. They’d arrived late on Wednesday night and headed straight to their hotel while Harry ogled everything on the car ride there. He’d also ogled when he learned that Louis knew enough French to ask for directions and find his way around. He had no idea Louis could speak French at all and scolded Louis for hiding that fact from him.

He slept in on Thursday morning, waking up around 10:00 to an empty room since Louis was at his meeting, but Louis made up for it when he got back around lunch time. He took Harry sight seeing to the Louvre and Notre Dame, which were at the top of his list, humoring Harry as he took his time taking picture after picture. He posed when Harry asked and stood out of the way when Harry told him too. Anyone else would have nagged at Harry for being slow, but Louis was content to let him take his time. Harry hoped to get some decent prints for the house. He had plans for their second guest bedroom.

Friday morning was spent at the Galeries Lafayette, and they weren’t as slow and laid back about it because Louis’ Thursday meeting had extended to Friday afternoon, and he was expected back at 2:30. Harry tried not to be too disappointed that his Louis time was getting cut in half, because he could tell Louis felt really awful about it. 

“I could hire a car service to take you around this afternoon,” Louis said for the hundredth time, as they sat down for a late morning snack at a tea room inside the Galeries Lafayette. Harry intended to eat as many macaroons and pastries as he could in the short amount of time they had to spend.

“I’ll be  _ fine _ ,” Harry insisted. He actually fully intended to just laze about the hotel and get some rest until Louis got back. Their bathtub was huge and they had a balcony that overlooked the city where he could enjoy the scenery and people watch. If he got too bored he’d sort through all of their morning purchases or go for a walk. 

“I know you will,” Louis allowed as he poured them both some tea from a pretty ceramic kettle. “I just feel bad. I promised not to do this to you.”

Harry winked at him and leaned forward. “It’s okay. When you get back you can make it up to me.”

“Oh, yeah?” Louis arched a brow.

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “Make it up to me all proper like.”

Louis smirked and sat back, looking at Harry thoughtfully. “And what does proper making it up to you entail, exactly?” 

“I don’t know, Daddy.” Harry shrugged innocently. “You tell me.”

That managed to make Louis blush and look around him, like he was worried people would be listening in on their conversation. Nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention to them, but he still lowered his voice and continued to shift around.

“This is why you packed so many toys,” he accused. “You planned this.”

“Well not  _ this _ exactly,” Harry said. “But I do want to play at least once while we’re here. If that’s okay.”

He wasn’t really sure why, but he  _ really _ wanted to scene in Paris (probably just to be able to say he’d scened in Paris; Kendall and Glenn would be so jealous) so he did come prepared. He hadn’t packed  _ that _ much though, just his collar and a few toys they either liked or he wanted to try. 

“You’ll be the death of me one day,” Louis said, shaking his head with a fond expression on his face. 

Harry’s cheeky grin was back. “When in Rome, right?”

“That’s not where we are, Harold.” Louis snorted. “But okay. We can play when I get back. We don’t have those dinner reservations until late.”

Harry beamed, stomach already twisting in excitement and anticipation. Half of him wanted to rush back to the hotel right now, as if that would make Louis’ meeting both start and end sooner. 

They continued to shop for another hour instead, deciding to order room services back at the hotel for lunch since they didn’t feel like carrying their shopping bags around while looking for a restaurant. 

Louis ate quickly before popping into the bathroom to get ready for his meeting and Harry started going through their bags, trying to make everything easier to pack away later.

When Louis walked out of the bathroom, he’d shaved, changed into his business clothes, and styled his hair into a sleek quiff. Harry wondered just how long it would take to mess him back up when he returned. He loved that he was the one who got to get Louis all rumpled after work. 

Louis pressed his lips together like he was trying to hide a smile as he tied his tie, most likely knowing where Harry’s mind was from his wandering eyes.

“How do I look?” he asked, smoothing his tie down his chest with this hand.

“Sexy,” Harry replied, giving him a bold once-over. “As always.”

Louis smiled and walked over to their suitcase, pulling out Harry’s collar and something else Harry couldn’t see that he hid in his hands.

“You’re not going out, right?” Louis asked, moving into Harry’s space to kiss his chin and breathe hot against his neck. He dropped the collar onto the bed.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and squeezing. 

“Want you to do something for me then, all right?” Louis tilted his head back to look Harry in the eye.

Harry let out a shaky breath and dropped his hands back to his sides. “All right.”

Louis held up the butt plug Harry had packed and a small tube of lube. They hadn’t used this butt plug before. It was something Louis had cheekily hidden in Harry’s stocking on Christmas morning, soft and smooth with a pretty jewel at the end and a weighted ball hidden inside that was supposed to make the plug shift around inside you. 

“I want you to prep yourself for this as soon as I leave,” Louis told him, voice gentle but stern. Harry bowed his head under his intense gaze. “Keep the plug in until I get home, so you can be nice and ready for me when I get back.”

Harry whined. Louis always had the best ideas. He wondered when he’d cooked this one up, since Harry sprung this all on him not too long ago, but he supposed Louis had always been pretty good at thinking on his feet.

“Okay,” Harry said softly, taking the plug and lube from him and turning them in his hands.

“Good boy,” Louis pecked him on the mouth and held up Harry’s collar this time. “Hold your hair for me.”

Harry reached up to gather his hair at the nape of his neck while Louis fastened the collar, dipping a finger between the band and Harry’s skin- a practiced move to make sure the collar wasn’t too tight.

Once he was satisfied with that, Louis leaned down to retrieve his briefcase. “No coming while I’m gone. Promise me you’ll be a good boy.”

Harry swallowed and nodded. “Promise,” he said, already starting to feel a bit light headed, like he always did at the promise of a scene.

“Send me a text once you’ve got it in.” 

Louis kissed him once more and then he left. Harry stared at the door Louis walked out of for a moment before turning his attention to the the plug. He set it down on the bed with the lube and moved to shed his clothes, folding them over the arm chair in the corner of the room.   

He settled onto the bed with his head propped up against a pile of pillows and got right down to it, pouring lube onto his fingers and reaching down. Harry hadn’t fingered himself like this in so long. He always had Louis to do it for him, or Louis watching and instructing while Harry did it to himself. He tried not to think about Louis watching and instructing while he prepped himself for the plug, knowing he wouldn’t be coming for a long while and it wouldn’t do to get too worked up without Louis around.

He made quick work, sliding the plug in probably before he was quite ready, but he was itching to text Louis to let him know he’d followed instructions and that he was being good. He was about to send the text when he decided it was a good idea to send him a picture as well. Harry just hoped Louis wouldn’t open the messages in plain sight. 

Harry grabbed his phone from from the bedside table and leaned over to rest his weight on his elbows, groaning when the plug shifted around inside him, nudging right up against his prostate. He twisted his head to look behind him and struggled to take a few pictures, trying to get the best angle up the plug nestled in his bum.

Once he was satisfied, he sent the text and the picture and sat back to turn on the telly, trying to distract himself from how good the plug felt inside of him.

He sighed after a few minutes when he shifted around again and realized that distraction wasn’t really going to be possible. It was going to be a long afternoon.

\---

"I'm so sorry," Louis said when the associate from the French label invited him out for a drink at the end of their meeting. She was American and had done a lot of interpreting yesterday, since her boss spoke about as much English as Louis did French, but she had met with Louis alone today. 

It wasn't out of the norm to end meetings with a quick drink. Normally Louis wouldn’t think anything of it, but he hadn't missed the way Danielle had been flirting with him on and off pretty much all afternoon. He made the quick decision to let her down as easily as possible by simply telling her the truth.

"I'd love to, but I've got my boyfriend here with me." He didn't miss the way Danielle's smile faltered for a moment. "He'll kill me if I leave him to his own devices for too long."

She was cute and confident; Louis had a feeling she didn't get turned down all that often, but she recovered quickly.

"Invite him along!" she said, smiling a bit too brightly. "That is, if the two of you don't have plans of your own already."

Any other time, Louis would have taken her up on that offer. He'd learned quickly after the first time taking Harry to an event, that the boy was amazing at charming people and speaking Louis' and the company's praises. Liam constantly talked about how they needed to hire him as soon as Harry graduated and how great of an asset he'd be to the company, because he could pretty much schmooze his way into anything.

But, it had been nearly two hours since Louis left Harry with instructions and a butt plug, and if he knew him at all, Louis knew he wouldn't be able to leave him alone for much longer. Louis was eager to get back to him anyway.

"I think he's got the rest of the day planned for us," he said apologetically. "It's his first time in the city, so we're being proper tourists."

Danielle made a noise of understanding. "Well, I hope he’s had a nice time. If he likes art you should take him to Musee Marmottan. Everyone goes to the Louvre and forgets about it. The Jardin de Tuileries is still beautiful this time of year, and it’ll be less crowded. And if you need any restaurant recommendations, let me know."

Louis nodded. "I'll keep all that in mind. Thank you."

"Of course," Danielle said, digging for something in her bag. She came out with her card and slid it into Louis' hands. "Just in case. We'll definitely be in contact soon."

"Can't wait," Louis told her, smiling as he pocketed her card. "We're very excited."

"Oh, us too," She assured him and Louis followed behind her as they left the cafe. Danielle hailed a cab, and Louis opened the door for as she slid in, waving as she drove off before getting into a car himself.

He checked his phone on the drive back to the hotel, seeing he had three texts from Harry. One from two hours ago telling him that he had the plug in, like Louis had asked for, accompanied with a picture that had Louis shifting in his seat to try avoiding popping an erection. The next two text were pleas sent not too long ago.

_ When will you be back? Need you so bad. _

_ Please daddy. _

Louis was close enough to the hotel now that he didn’t feel the need to assure Harry he’d be along shortly. He wanted to surprise him. 

He also sent a quick email to Liam, Eleanor and Melissa, letting them know how well everything had gone at the meeting and how optimistic he was. Eleanor emailed back almost immediately, which had Louis skeptical about how hard she was working while he was gone. He left it though, turning his phone off as soon as the car pulled up to the hotel so they’d be free from all distractions. 

Louis got himself into the right mindset as he took the elevator up to their room, knowing Harry was probably already gone enough to need Louis to be firm and unyielding. He swiped his room key and opened the door, letting it close behind him as he followed the sounds of the television into the bedroom, which is where he found Harry. 

He looked a mess, naked and spread out face down on the bed, his hips in the air and his hard leaking cock hanging between his legs. He didn’t look like he’d heard Louis come in and Louis just stood back and looked at him for a moment, thinking he wouldn’t mind coming home to this every single day for the rest of his life. He watched in interest as Harry shifted slightly on the bed, ass clenching around the plug that was poking out of him so beautifully. His face was hidden in the pillows but Louis heard the sad whiney sound he made, high pitched in the back of his throat. He decided to take pity on him.

“Oh, baby,” Louis cooed and walked over to sit next to Harry on the side of the bed. “Look at you.”

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Harry choked, turning his head so fast Louis was worried he’d get whiplash. His face was red and his eyes were wet and almost vacant. Louis ran a hand lightly down his back and reveled in the way his gentle touch left goosebumps on Harry’s skin.

“C’mere, love,” Louis patted his legs. “You’ve gotten yourself all worked up, haven’t you?”

Harry sat up and whined as he squirmed his way into Louis’ lap, hunching over to try and make himself smaller than he was.

“Did you miss me?” Louis asked, leaning down to trail a line of kisses across his collarbones from shoulder to shoulder. 

Harry nodded his head up and down before hiding his face in Louis’ neck. “Daddy, please.”

“Please what, baby?” Louis reached up to thread his fingers in Harry’s hair, and pulled him back gently so he could see his face. 

“I wanna-” Harry let out a frustrated noise, fidgeting and tugging at Louis’ clothes. “Want you to fuck me. Want  _ you _ , not this.”

He reached underneath himself, presumably to take out the plug, but Louis grabbed his hand and clicked his tongue at him.

“But it was a present,” he said. “Don’t you like it?”

“Yeah, but…” Harry squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, like he was trying to hold himself back from a tantrum. Louis was close to scolding him for his needy behavior anyway, and Harry could probably tell. “But you’re better.” He opened his eyes and placed a sweet kiss to Louis’ jaw. “Want you to come in me and fill me up.”

Louis looked down at Harry’s erection and considered him for a moment. “Were you a good boy while I was gone?”

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed, kissing down Louis’ neck now.

“Want daddy to fuck you and fill you up proper?” he asked and Harry let out a shaky breath against his neck.

“Yes, please.”

Louis nodded and pushed Harry gently off of his lap. He shed out of his clothes, letting them fall into a pile on the floor. He joined Harry back on the bed, moving into his space, and then flipped them over so Harry was on top and arched one eyebrows in a challenge.

“Why don’t you work for it, then?”

Harry hesitated, running searching eyes over Louis’ face like he wasn’t quite sure what Louis wanted from him. Louis ran his hands down his arms comfortingly and helped him along.

“I want you to get me hard and show me how badly you need me inside you,” He instructed. “Don’t you want to show me, baby?”

Harry bit his lip as he thought about it for a second, but then he got an adorable look of concentration on his face and nodded. He moved down Louis’ body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went, and took his cock in his hands. Louis was half hard already, but he could tell Harry was now going to make it his mission to get Louis rock hard before they moved on to anything else.

He wrapped one hand around the base and ran his tongue around the head in circles before taking a deep breath and taking Louis all the way down. Louis leaned back on his elbows to watch him and sighed. It’d been too long since Harry gave him a nice, thorough blow job. 

He swallowed around him and bobbed his head slowly, picking up speed as Louis got harder. He was eager to please, taking Louis down as far as he could go and drooling messily around him. He’d suck him until Louis came if he didn’t stop him, and Louis knew Harry wanted his dick in his arse, so he pulled him off before he got too lost in the feeling of Harry’s hot, wet mouth around him.

“Good boy,” he said, petting Harry’s cheek. “Did such a good job of getting Daddy nice and hard.”

Harry preened at the praise and sat back on his heels, waiting obediently for further instruction.

“Wanna ride me?” Louis asked, taking hold of his own cock and holding it up. Harry eyed him hungrily and nodded, reaching behind himself to get rid of the plug.

“Slowly,” Louis warned, not wanting Harry to hurt himself in his haste. Then, he thought better of it. “Actually, let me do it.”

Harry turned around and straddled Louis’ thighs, presenting his ass to him. Louis reached out and grabbed hold of the base, pressing the plug into Harry and earning himself a moan before sliding it out slowly. He stared at Harry’s hole, still wet and wide open and clenching around nothing. He pressed the head of his cock against his entrance to tease him.

“Daddy,” Harry whined. He was being so good, waiting for Louis to push in rather than sinking down onto him himself. 

“What?” Louis asked, voice taking a cool tone. “Don’t rush me, H.”

Harry through his head back in frustration and Louis reached up to tug at the ends of his curls, pulling his head back even more. He imagined the movement caused Harry’s collar to tug at his neck

“Good boys are patient,” he scolded, releasing his hair and reaching for the lube Harry had used to prep himself with earlier. “You know better than to rush me, don’t you?”

Harry hung his head in shame and whispered, “Sorry, Daddy.”

Louis couldn’t see Harry’s face from this position, but he knew the way Harry pouted his bottom lip out when he was scolded and he could imagine the way his eyelashes fluttered as he looked down. He always looked so pretty like that. Maybe it was a good thing Louis couldn’t see his face, because Harry’s face when he was disappointed in himself always made Louis want to give in and give him whatever he wanted.

He poured some lube onto his cock and slicked himself up, all the while pressing the tip at Harry’s entrance while Harry visibly struggled not to sink down and swallow him. Louis counted to ten in his head, testing Harry’s remembered patience, before giving in.

“Okay,” he said, putting a hand on Harry’s hip. “Ride me.”

Harry let out a relieved sigh and sank down, groaning along with Louis when Louis bottomed out. He just sat there for a second, getting used to the feel of Louis inside him, before he started rocking his hips back and forth. 

They didn’t do it like this all that often, because both Louis and Harry preferred to be face to face, and when they weren’t facing each other it was because they were doing it doggy style. Harry had previously admitted to secretly loving this position though, especially if they were playing, because it got him out of his comfort zone. He got all the more desperate when he couldn’t see the approval or disappointment in Louis’ eyes. It made him want to try even harder to impress.

He was doing a fantastic job right now, alternating between sinking up and down slowly and quickly swiveling his hips in circles. It wasn’t going to take long for Louis to come, and he murmured words of encouragement as he watched the muscles work in Harry’s back, his hair falling over his shoulders. He struggled not to flip them over and pound into Harry fast and hard until they both found release. This was all up to Harry.

Louis could hear him panting, biting back whimpers and moans because he was trying so hard to be on his best behavior. And he could tell when Harry was getting close by the way he squeezed tightly onto Louis’ thighs to keep himself from grabbing his cock, the way his movements became more and more erratic. 

“Daddy...” Harry started after a few moments like that. “I’m-”

“Not yet. Make me come first,” Louis said simply, tightening his hands on Harry’s hips.

Harry let out a strangled noise and redoubled his efforts, squeezing around Louis tightly and speeding up his rocking. Louis could only hold out for so long with that before he let out a moan and came, filling Harry up just like he’d asked. 

Harry rode him until he was finished, and then he just sat there, breathing heavily as he waited for Louis to tell him he could come now too.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Louis said once he caught his breath. “You can come.”

Harry’s right hand immediately went to fist his cock, jerking it a quick three times before he came with a shout, spilling over his hand and onto Louis’ thighs. Louis helped him off of his cock and laid him down on his back, hovering over him. Harry blinked up at him with teary eyes and a dopey smile and Louis smiled back, smoothing his hair out of his face. 

“Love you,” he said, leaning down for a kiss and resting his chest against Harry’s. 

“I was patient,” Harry told him very seriously and Louis snorted, so much fondness welling up inside of him he thought he might tear at the seams.

“You were very patient,” he agreed. “My best boy. What would I do without you, hmm?”

Harry closed his eyes, sated and content, and Louis continued to pet at him and brush his fingers through his hair while he praised him. 

“You gonna take a nap?” Louis asked after a little while, when Harry still had his eyes closed and his breathing started to even out.

“Little one,” Harry said, settling deeper down into the bed. “If that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” Louis said with a glance at the clock, deciding he could do with a short nap too. “We have time.”

 

They dozed for an hour or so, Louis waking first and laying with Harry’s head on his chest while he breathed slow and deep. Louis tapped a light pattern on Harry’s back absentmindedly as he thought about, for probably the seven hundredth time in the last two months, how much he wanted to marry him. Ever since the day of their argument over the trip back in January, he couldn’t stop thinking about marriage. Marrying Harry took up about ninety percent of his thoughts.

He’d yet to actually  _ do _ anything about it though. He hadn’t bought a ring, hadn’t talked to anyone about it. He kind of wanted to kick himself. Paris was probably the best place to propose to someone, the city of love and all that, and he hadn’t even really considered the possibility.

He was still scolding himself when Harry started to stir, and the first thing he did once he was properly awake was wrinkle his nose at the mess they hadn’t cleaned up before they fell asleep. Louis hadn’t even noticed, mind to preoccupied with fucking marriage.

“I call first shower,” Harry announced, making no move to actually get up and walk to said shower. 

“I want first shower,” Louis countered, feeling pretty sticky and gross himself not that Harry had pointed it out. 

Harry shook his head, his hair tickling Louis’ skin. “I called dibs.”

Louis huffed and Harry laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his chest before looking up at him. 

“For you, I  _ guess _ I can share.”

“Thanks,” Louis said sarcastically and Harry giggled, pushing off of Louis and running into the bathroom.

Louis watched his retreating form, admiring his cute little bum and noticing that there were going to be fingerprint sized bruises on his Harry’s hips from where Louis had been holding him earlier. He wanted to marry him and leave bruises on his hips for the rest of his life.

“Stop checking me out,” Harry teased, turning to look at Louis’ over his shoulder. “You joining me or not?”

“Bossy,” Louis noted, but he got out of bed to join him all the same. 

Harry turned the water on, but Louis pushed him out of the way to mess with the knobs. Harry always made the water too hot. He held his hand under the water until he was satisfied with the temperature and then stepped in, Harry following closely behind him.

“What are you wearing to dinner?” Harry asked as Louis squeezed the hotel bath gel out onto both of their hands.

“Was thinking gray trousers with my red button up,” Louis told him, rubbing the soap into his body. “The deep red one you got me.” Harry always said Louis looked good in red.

Harry nodded and Louis could see the wheels turning in his head, probably thinking of what clothes he’d packed that would coordinate with Louis without being too matchy. Louis was ridiculously endeared by the way Harry’s mind worked. He wanted to marry him so they could coordinate outfits every day.

“I like that shirt on you,” Harry said after a moment. “Wear your fringe down too.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis amused him. He didn’t feel like styling his hair into a quiff again today anyway. “But only if you also wear yours down.”

He loved how long Harry’s hair was getting. 

“Obviously,” Harry flipped said hair into Louis’ face and Louis tossed the shampoo bottle at his chest in retaliation. It clattered to the tile floor and Harry bent to pick it up. 

They took turns washing and rinsing their hair before leaving the shower stall. Harry went to the sink to start on his skin care routine and Louis wrapped a towel around his waist, heading back out to the bedroom to confirm their reservations at the restaurant and call a car service. 

They still had a while, so they took their time getting ready Louis thought they both looked proper smart when they arrived at the restaurant later and Harry gushed over how pretty everything was. 

“You’re the prettiest thing in the room,” Louis said, just to see if he could make Harry blush.

He could, but Harry also smacked his shoulder and told him to stop being gross. Louis wanted to marry him.

They were seated right away and they fumbled their way through the menu, Harry pulling up google translate on his phone when they couldn’t figure out what something was. 

Soup was brought out before the entree and Harry was blowing on his first spoonful to cool it down, lips plump and pretty, and Louis couldn’t take it anymore.

“Marry me,” he said, before he could think better of it. 

Harry froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth. “Wh-what?” He croaked, eyes wide with shock.

“Marry me,” Louis repeated. “I love you so much and I can’t stop thinking about it lately- about how much I want to marry you. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything so much. I don’t have a ring yet or anything,” He gave Harry an apologetic look. “I didn’t really plan this. And I should probably get down on one knee...”

In fact, he started to get up so he could do just that, but Harry dropped his spoon and stopped him with a hand wrapped around his arm.

“Don’t you dare.” 

Louis tilted his head to the side. “No?”

“No.” Harry insisted. “Seeing you on one knee will make me cry and I refuse to cry while I’m wearing Givenchy and eating beautiful food at this beautiful restaurant in Paris. So no. Ask me again later.”

“Ask you again later?” Louis asked, half incredulous and half amused. Also, maybe a bit terrified that he’d read everything wrong and Harry was actually going to say no for real. 

“Yes,” Harry said simply. “Ask me again later.” And as if he could sense Louis’ minor distress, “The answer is yes, but ask me again later.”

He picked up his spoon and went back to eating like nothing had happened, like Louis hadn’t just halfway proposed to him and he hadn’t halfway accepted. Relief punched through Louis and his stomach fluttered. He couldn’t keep the stupid smile off of his face. He smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. 

“Stop it,” Harry said without looking up from his soup, but Louis could see he was fighting to keep the smile off his face. This is not at all how Louis might have pictured his marriage proposal to go, but he felt giddy all the same. 

“We’re getting married,” Louis told him matter of factly, picking up his own spoon and trying to act as nonchalant as Harry was pretending to be. In actuality, in his head, he was already composing the I PROPOSED AND HARRY SAID YES announcement text that he was going to send to every single person in his phone contact list. Maybe he’d send out emails too, or hire one of those blimp things to write it in the sky. 

“Not if you don’t get me a ring we’re not,” Harry countered, glancing up at Louis with a glint in his eye. “Now shh. Tell me how the meeting went this afternoon.” 

Louis rolled his eyes but obliged, telling Harry that they were working on getting a contract written up and had plans for a conference call that included Liam the next week. They switched topics to Gemma’s boyfriend after a little while and Louis made fun of how overprotective he was of his older sister. He was more protective of Gemma than Louis probably was of all five of his sisters combined. And they’d started discussing plans for the next day by the time the check came. 

“The rep at my meeting earlier told me we should go to a place called Musee Marmottan,” Louis told Harry on the ride back to the hotel. “Or those gardens you were talking about the other day. She said they’re less crowded this time of year.”

“Musee Marmottan is the museum with all of the Monet paintings that I told you about,” Harry said. “It’s in like, an old refurbished house.”

“Oh yeah,” Louis vaguely remembered him mentioning it. “Well, I’m down if you are.”

Harry vocally planned out their day as they walked into the hotel and got on the elevator and Louis nodded along, content to do whatever for the last day full day of their trip.  

He was about to ask a question about what time Harry wanted to get the day started when he swiped the keycard at their room, but Harry rounded on him as soon as they walked through the door, pushing him up against the wall and attaching their mouths. He swallowed Louis’ noise of surprise and fisted his hands in Louis’ hair. Louis wasn’t quite sure what had spurred this, but he’d already lost his train of thought, always up for a rowdy snog. He kissed Harry back eagerly, tasting the champagne Harry had with dinner on his tongue. 

“Can’t believe,” Harry gasped, tearing his mouth away from Louis’ to kiss his way up his neck. “That you asked me to marry you,” He grazed his teeth over Louis’ earlobe. “Without a bloody ring.”

Louis laughed in delight. He should have  _ known _ that proposing would turn Harry on. He didn’t stop Harry as he started to undo the buttons of Louis’ shirt while he sucked a bite into his neck. Normally Louis would have, because he had to wear a turtleneck for a week the last time it happened, but he let Harry do his worst to him now.

“We’ll go get you one tomorrow,” Louis told him.

“I'm gonna get an expensive one,” Harry replied, pushing Louis’ shirt off of his shoulders. “You're allowed to splurge on me this time.” 

Louis giggled. “Of course. Wouldn't have had it any other way, darling.” 

Harry made a happy noise in the back of his throat and Louis leaned up to bring their lips back together briefly.

“So is it later yet?” He asked, walking Harry backwards towards the bedroom. “Can I ask you again now?”

Louis pushed him to sit down on the edge of the bed and got down on one knee without waiting for an answer. He took one of Harry’s hands in both of his own. He was suddenly nervous for some inexplicable reason and he told himself to get a grip. Harry had already said yes anyway.

Harry didn’t stop him this time, so Louis cleared his throat and squeezed his hand. 

“Harry,” he started, then paused, trying to find a way to put his feelings into words. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to really, but he could try.

“Louis,” Harry replied just as Louis was taking a deep breath to continue.

“Is interrupting people while they’re proposing like your  _ thing _ , or?,” Louis asked indignantly and Harry pressed his lips together to keep from either laughing or crying, Louis wasn’t sure which. Maybe both.

“As I was  _ saying _ ,” He said, reaching up to fix his hair before grasping Harry’s hand again. He couldn’t help the little flutter in his stomach telling him he was going to get to hold Harry’s hand for the rest of his life. “You’re my favorite person in the world. I love you more than anything. I didn’t even realize everything I was missing before you were in my life.”

He thought he might faint from the intensity of Harry’s watery gaze, but he pressed on. 

“You’re my home,” he said simply,  _ and oh God, now  _ **_he_ ** _ was going to cry _ . “And I want to come home to you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

Harry’s tears started to spill over and he took one of his hands out of Louis’ to wipe at his eyes.

“Yes,” He said. “Same to everything you just said. Yes.”

Louis beamed at him and Harry pulled him up for more kissing.

“I get to kiss you forever,” Harry said, pulling back slightly with a look of awe on his face. “I get to have you forever.”   


Louis kissed him again. “Forever,” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never actually been to paris


End file.
